Cuando ella regrese
by Yurippe22
Summary: -Y cuando el reloj marque la medianoche, me arrastrare hasta tu cama ¿eh, Sasuke?—Sakura no pudo resistir la tentación de provocarlo, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. -Es una buena idea-admitió con una peligrosa sonrisa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno, esta historia NO ES MÍA, es una novela de Margaret Collaghan, y quise adaptarla al SasuSaku.**

**Espero que les agrade n_n **

* * *

**Capitulo I**

**-¿D**ónde está?—

-No lo sé. —

-¡Estas mintiendo!

-¡No estoy mintiendo, Sasuke!

Sakura retrocedió sobresaltada al ver que Sasuke se dirigía hacia ella. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Las piernas empezaban a temblarle ante la sola mención de su nombre y bastaba una fugaz mirada de Sasuke para que el corazón se pusiera a latirle al ritmo de un caballo salvaje.

Y, sin embargo, él apenas esa consciente de su existencia ni, por supuesto, del esfuerzo que tenía que hacer en su presencia para controlar sus agitados sentimientos. En aquel momento, estando sola con él y convertida en su único centro de atención sentía una debilidad enfermiza.

-¿Dónde está?—repitió Sasuke con fingida suavidad. Se detuvo frente a Sakura, se cruzo de brazos con gesto amenazador y clavo sus ojos en ella. Arqueo una ceja e insistió. -¿Es que no me has oído?—

Sakura ya estaba al borde del desmayo; el miedo le tensaba la garganta mientras por su mente rondaban las malhumoradas palabras de Hikari.

_**Flash back**_

_**-No es justo—le habia dicho enfadada, abandonando por una vez su habitual entusiasmo -¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta? Una anciana horrible decide venir a conocerme y yo tengo que olvidarme de mi trabajo. Reconoce que no es justo Sakura—**_

_**-Solo durante una o dos semanas—le había contestado Sakura, intentando tranquilizarla.**_

_**Había mantenido aquella conversación en la habitación de Hikari que, como de costumbre, estaba hecha un desastre.**_

_**Mientras intentaba hacerse hueco entre las ropas que su prima había desperdigado por la cama, Sakura había comenzado a irritarse. Sabía que Hikari se marcharía sin preocuparse por lo que dejaba atrás y que ella se quedaría completamente sola en medio de aquel caos. Pero, consciente también de que su enfado no iba a servirle de nada, se había dirigido a su enfurruñada prima con una amplia sonrisa.**_

_**-Su abuela está enferma, Hikari—le había recordado con dulzura. –Y Sasuke es la única familia que le queda. No creo que sea pedirte demasiado.**_

_**-¡Já!—había exclamado su prima con desdén –Debería haberme imaginado que pondrías de su parte. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que mi tímida primita se sonroja dulcemente cada vez que Sasuke está por los alrededores. Pero estas perdiendo el tiempo—había añadido con crueldad –Sasuke solo tiene ojos para mí.**_

_**-Entonces ¿vas a renunciar al viaje a Italia?—había insinuado Sakura, ocultando el amargo dolor provocado por las duras palabras de Hikari.**_

_**Sabía que no pretendía ser cruel, simplemente la molestaba que su prometido estuviera marcándole siempre el paso. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de admitir que Sasuke tenía razón. Hikari y él acababan de prometerse y la visita de la abuela coincidía con la fiesta que pensaban celebrar para hacer oficial su compromiso.**_

_**-Te equivocas, Sakura. Ese trabajo es la oportunidad de mi vida, y si Sasuke no lo entiende, ya me encargare yo de darle una buena lección—**_

_**-Creo que no sabes lo que estás haciendo—le había advertido Sakura, pero Hikari le había quitado importancia a sus palabras.**_

_**-Conozco a Sasuke, Sakura, estoy segura de que cambiara de opinión. Y lo de la fiesta—se había encogido de hombros y, tras hacer una pausa, había continuado con expresión burlona –eso puede esperar. De hecho, tendrá que esperar a que yo pase algún tiempo en Europa ganando millones—y dando por zanjada la discusión se había vuelto hacia el espejo.**_

_**Sakura no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Su prima le había parecido tan egoísta y despreocupada que sin pensar lo que le decía le había reprochado con frialdad:**_

_**-El dinero lo es todo—**_

_**Pero criticar a Hikari nunca había sido muy inteligente. Esta había cambiado inmediatamente de expresión y le había reprochado:**_

_**-No seas ingenua. Tú podrás ser feliz ganando una miseria, pero yo no. El dinero es mi seguridad. Esto es mi seguridad—había añadido dirigiéndole al espejo una sonrisa para ratificar su afirmación –De modo que Sasuke y su familia van a tener que esperar. Hikari Haruno tiene cosas mejores que hacer que aguantar los caprichos de una anciana invalida.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Al advertir la férrea determinación de Sasuke, Sakura palideció y deseo que Hikari supiera de verdad lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Y bien?—

-Y bien ¿Qué?—pregunto Sakura asustada por la furia que en sus ojos.

-¿Es que eres tonta?—le reprocho con frialdad -¿Es que Dios no te ha dado sentido común? Porque si no lo ha hecho, va a tener que ayudarte cuando termine de destrozar esta casa. Porque eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer si no consigo inmediatamente una respuesta ¿Me has entendido?—

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos por el miedo; fue un gesto inconscientemente provocativo, el tipo de gesto que Hikari utilizaba cuando quería causar un efecto devastador y al verlo, Sasuke apretó los labios.

-¿Sabes?—susurro casi confidencialmente –Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo parecidas que sois. La misma altura, la misma constitución…- dirigió una mirada larga y penetrante a los senos de Sakura, que se adivinaban bajo la tela de la blusa –Una talla mayor quizá, y también eres un poco más baja. El pelo no termina de gustarme—comento con indiferencia –Demasiado largo, serio… y aburrido. Pero es todo lo que tenemos. Y, en ese caso, tú descerebrada prima podría salvar su precioso cuello—esbozo una sonrisa implacable –Pero antes miremos bien la casa. Conociendo a Hikari, es muy posible que todo esto forme parte de un juego—

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la agarro de la muñeca y bajo con ella al vestíbulo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?—grito Sakura, indignada.

Pero Sasuke la ignoro y se dedico a abrir puertas y a inspeccionar rápidamente todas las habitaciones de la casa. Sakura lo seguía tambaleante y perpleja.

En cuestión de minutos, Sasuke ya había revisado todas las habitaciones de la planta baja y, después de dirigirle a Sakura una mirada fulminante, empezó a subir las escaleras.

-¡Sasuke!—le suplico Sakura, intentando soltarse.

Pero en ese momento Sasuke no escuchaba a nadie, parecía haberse convertido en una persona distinta a la que Sakura conocía. Sabía que tenía fama de ser un hombre despiadado en los negocios, pero hasta entonces no había conocido aquella faceta de su personalidad. De pronto, se encontró preguntándose si la conocería Hikari, pero olvido aquel pensamiento en cuanto llegaron a la primera puerta del segundo piso.

-¡Pero si esta es mi habitación!—protesto automáticamente.

Sin decir palabra, Sasuke le soltó la mano y fue a mirar en el interior del enorme armario ropero. En dos grandes zancadas, estaba allí, apartando la ropa y buscando en el oscuro interior. Sakura lo observaba furiosa desde la puerta. Como no encontró en el armario lo que esperaba, Sasuke cerró violentamente la puerta.

-¿Satisfecho?—susurro Sakura, cuando Sasuke se acerco a ella –No está aquí, yo no la he visto en todo el día. De hecho, pensaba que estaba contigo haciendo los preparativos de la fiesta del año. ¿No me digas que te ha dejado plantado?—pregunto destilando veneno.

El semblante de Sasuke se oscureció. Le dio un ligero empujón y Sakura retrocedió asustada. Fue un contacto fugaz, pero impactante. La joven se quedo amilanada durante un buen rato, frotándose inconscientemente la muñeca antes de salir al pasillo para entrar en la habitación que Sasuke había dejado intencionalmente para el final, la de Hikari. Estaba lujosa y suntuosamente decorada, y también vacía.

-Qué, ¿ya estas contento?—lo aguijoneo Sakura –Por supuesto, no es necesario que pidas permiso si quieres mirar el baño, en el armario ropero o debajo de la cama. Un hombre como tú…- se interrumpió bruscamente al ver que se volvía hacia ella con los ojos cargados de odio.

-¡Vete a buscar tu abrigo!—le ordeno con voz glacial y una mirada despiadada –Y rápido. No tengo tiempo que perder—

-¿Por qué?—pregunto Sakura con recelo –Yo no voy a ninguna parte—

-¿Estas segura?—se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo contra la pared con una mal disimulada sonrisa bailando en las comisuras de sus labios -¿La siempre sensata Hikari no te ha invitado a su fiesta?—

-El caso es, Señor Sabelotodo, que sí me ha invitado—contesto Sakura con ironía...-pero yo le he devuelto la invitación—

-Y el caso es, Señorita Autosuficiente Haruno, que la invitación sigue en pie. Y al contrario que Hikari, yo no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta—sonrió y le sostuvo la mirada retándolo a contradecirlo.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Sasuke estaba equivocado. No pensaba ir. Nunca le habían gustado las fiestas y además, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Y si a Hikari no le importaba, ¿Qué derecho tenia él a protestar? Normalmente, Sasuke ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que existía y, teniendo doscientos invitados esperando comer, beber, bailar y disfrutar, no iban a notar la ausencia de una pariente pobre.

Sin embargo, la ausencia de la novia era otra cosa. Sakura sonrió pensativa. Casi le apetecía cambiar de opinión para ver cómo se las arreglaba el arrogante Sasuke Uchiha para salir dignamente de aquella situación.

Sasuke debió adivinar el motivo de su sonrisa porque de pronto, moviéndose como un gato que estuviera rondando a su presa, cruzo la habitación y se paró a su lado antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar. Alargo la mano, la agarro por los hombros y la hizo volverse hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación de Hikari.

-Fíjate bien—le pidió con voz sedosa. Sakura sentía en el cuello el calor de su respiración –Fíjate bien y dime lo que ves—

La ropa de Hikari todavía estaba desperdigada encima de la cama y Sakura observo a través del espejo que Sasuke agarraba un vestido y lo ponía frente a ella. Cuando Sasuke apoyo las manos en sus hombros para sujetar el vestido, la joven tuvo la sensación de estar siendo marcada con hierro candente.

-¿Ves?—señalo Sasuke suavemente -¿Empiezas a comprender por que tengo tanto interés en que vayas a la fiesta? ¿Entiendes ahora porque tienes que cambiar de opinión? Si, sabía que podías hacerlo. Al fin y al cado, la educación activa la mente y tú has ido a la universidad… Si tuvieras dotes de actriz—añadió –te resultaría más fácil interpretar el papel que tienes que representar. Señorita Haruno—la informo solemnemente, observando con atención su imagen en el espejo –tienes que convertirte en la nueva Hikari Haruno—

-Estas loco. Nunca lo conseguirás. Yo no me parezco en nada a Hikari—

-Te equivocas, Sakura. Sois asombrosamente parecidas. Lo único que necesitas es un ligero cambio de estilo. Un cambio apropiado de peinado, maquillaje y ropa—

-Y la dieta más rápida del mundo. ¿O los kilos de mas no importan?—se burlo Sakura –perdona, pero creo que ni siquiera el poderoso Sasuke Uchiha con una varita mágica podría conseguirlo—

-¿Estas segura?—la desafío Sasuke secamente.

Se hizo un largo silencio. Era tal la tensión que había entre ellos que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Sakura contuvo la respiración y observo la imagen de ambos en el espejo. En ese momento, fue repentinamente consciente de que Sasuke continuaba sujetando el vestido con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros… y de que su rostro estaba perturbadoramente cerca del suyo.

Sasuke, un hombre alto y fuerte, constituía un marco impresionante para la figura de Sakura que reflejaba el espejo. Y la joven, tan dolorosamente acostumbrada a verlo cerca de Hikari, por un momento, tuvo la sensación de que la mujer a la que estaba viendo en el espejo era su prima. Pero aquella sensación solo duro unos segundos. Si, el efecto del vestido era bastante convincente, pero el resto palidecía ante el recuerdo de su prima. Sakura sonrió con tristeza. La idea era ridícula.

-Entonces está decidido—le dijo Sasuke fríamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quieres que me disfrace de Hikari para que dé la cara por ti? Ni lo sueñes. Si necesitas una prometida, contrátala, yo pienso quedarme donde estoy.

-Vuelves a equivocarte. Mi abuela viene dispuesta a encontrarse con una novia radiante y ya ha visto una fotografía de Hikari— Sasuke se encogió de hombros –O tu o nadie. Y si la fiesta no se celebra, tu ambiciosa prima tendrá que despedirse de su glorioso y brillante futuro—hizo una pausa para que Sakura pudiera comprender cuanto veneno encerraban aquellas palabras tan dulcemente pronunciadas –Ella no podrá culparte, claro, pero tú tienes los medios para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Y desde que la familia de Hikari te acogió…

Sakura enmudeció. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a recordárselo? Sakura y Hikari se habían criado juntas técnicamente como hermanas, aunque no había podido quitarse nunca de encima la etiqueta de pariente pobre. Después de la muerte de sus tíos, ella y Hikari eran la única familia que quedaba y Hikari, la atractiva, mimada e inconsciente Hikari, se había ido a Milán absolutamente convencida de que Sasuke la comprendería.

Sasuke estaba engañándola, por supuesto, se dijo intentando tranquilizarse; sería incapaz de hacerle ningún daño a su futura esposa. Pero si por alguna razón se decidía a causar problemas, Hikari iba a perderla única cosa que realmente ansiaba: la seguridad que el dinero proporcionaba.

Sasuke sonrió en el espejo. Sakura estaba acorralada y él lo sabía.

-Te espero abajo—susurro –tienes cinco minutos para decidirte. Y no hace falta que prepares las maletas puedes ir perfectamente tal como estas. Cinco minutos—repitió suavemente –Ni uno más—

~ o ~

-Sigo pensando que estas loco—susurro Sakura en el coche.

Había agarrado el abrigo y una pequeña bolsa de viaje y había bajado sin darse demasiada prisa, con intención de llegar en el último momento. Por la expresión de Sasuke, había comprendido nada más verlo que estaba a punto de estallar, lo que le había hecho reprimir una sonrisa.

Sasuke, un hombre rico y atractivo, debía de estar acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya, pero con Sakura no iba a poder hacer lo mismo. No podía ser comprada y tampoco iba a permitirse a sucumbir a sus encanto. Y para un hombre como Sasuke eso debía ser humillante, casi tanto como la ausencia de su prometida en víspera de su boda. Sakura frunció el ceño, le retorcería el cuello a su prima si la tuviera delante. Aunque quizá no fuera necesario, podría apostar cualquier cosa a que, cuando volviera, iba a encontrarse con un tribunal menos piadoso que el de la inquisición.

-Quizá—reconoció Sasuke –pero solo tenemos veinticuatro horas para preparar la representación y, analizando los pros y los contras, he llegado a la conclusión de que esta forma de solucionar el problema solo puede causarnos alguna ligera molestia—

¿Una ligera molestia? ¿Estando Hikari por medio?, Sakura estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Caerse en un ortigal seria una imagen adecuada para describir las molestias que podría causar aquella improvisada representación. Pero de pronto comprendió lo que podían significar las palabra de Sasuke ¡Veinticuatro horas! Tiempo suficiente para ponerse en contacto con Hikari y explicarle la situación. Podría volver en el primer avión que saliera hacia Londres, se tranquilizo a sí misma. Y en ese caso, ¿Por qué no complacer momentáneamente a Sasuke?-

-¿Entonces?—pregunto visiblemente animada -¿Cuál es el plan? Puedo engañar a una anciana enferma, pero es muy probable que alguien descubra el juego y quedes en ridículo—

-No vas a tener tanta suerte—repuso Sasuke con una burlona sonrisa –No puede ser más fácil. Yo llamo a unos cuantos amigos y les cuento la verdad, que Hikari está trabajando y que tú vas a sustituirla—se encogió de hombros –Ellos les contaran a los demás la verdad. Fin del problema—

-Si, fin del problema hasta que alguien beba demasiado y se le escape mi nombre. Explícame como lo vas a resolver en ese caso—

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo, mujer de poca fe. Espera y veras—

Sakura disimulo una sonrisa. Si no se hubiera visto obligada a participar en aquella farsa, casi le habría parecido apetecible ser testigo privilegiado de la presentación. Pero Hikari nunca lo permitiría.

La joven se acurruco en su asiento y se fijo en las manos de Sasuke mientras este conducía. M-1, leyó despreocupadamente en una señal, y pasaron algunos minutos antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-¿Adonde vamos?—pregunto sobresaltada, irguiéndose en su asiento. –Yo creía que la fiesta era en tu casa—

-Y lo es. Pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender y vas a venir conmigo a todas partes. Desde la desaparición de Hikari, eres mi única garantía—

-Comprendido—reconoció fríamente –Pero puedes confiar en mí, cuando doy mi palabra la cumplo—

-La palabra de una Haruno—repuso con maldad –no tiene ningún valor. Si que te guste o no, vas a venir conmigo—

-¡Cuantas amabilidad!—repuso Sakura con desprecio -¿y dónde vamos, suponiendo que me este permitido saberlo?—

-A Londres. La casa está llena de gente que hemos contratado para organizar la fiesta, de modo que estaremos mejor fuera, en la ciudad. Además—se interrumpió y la miro de soslayo –tengo una varita mágica ¿recuerdas? La nueva señorita Haruno—explico enigmáticamente. —va a ir de compras—

~ o ~

Más tarde, Sakura descubriría que la idea que Sasuke tenía de ir de comprar era igual que el resto de su estilo de vida: un continuo despilfarro.

-No pienso entrar—Sakura se paro con firmeza en la acera de la exclusiva tienda de modas a la que Sasuke la había llevado –Una cosa es comprar un vestido para la fiesta, pero todo un guardaropa…- sacudió la cabeza enfáticamente -¡Eso es tirar el dinero!—

-Mi dinero—le recordó Sasuke contante –Y nadie absolutamente nadie, puede decidir como tengo que gastarlo—

-Yo no soy Hikari—le recordó Sakura con una mirada dura como el granito –No soy una cabeza hueca a la que puedas comprar con pieles y tonterías de ese tipo. Soy Sakura Haruno. La prima del campo, la pariente pobre quizá, pero nunca me ha faltado el orgullo. Yo me compro mi propia ropa y decido lo que quiero ponerme—

-¡No digas tonterías! Lo que hayas hecho hace unas horas es asunto tuyo, pero durante el tiempo que Hikari esté fuera, vas a ponerte en su pellejo, te guste o no. Tendrás la imagen de Hikari, y te comportaras y vestirás como ella—

-Y cuando el reloj marque la medianoche, me arrastrare hasta tu cama ¿eh, Sasuke?—Sakura no pudo resistir la tentación de provocarlo, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

La joven contuvo la respiración impactada por la tensión que de pronto se había originado entre ellos, por aquel extraño silencio, paradójicamente ensordecedor. En los negros ojos de Sasuke, se desato una tormenta. Sakura estaba tan absorta en su turbulenta mirada, que se olvido por completo de la transitada calle de Londres en la que se encontraba.

Sasuke fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Es una buena idea—admitió con una peligrosa sonrisa -¿Por qué no habré pensado antes en ello?—

Sakura se ruborizo. Claro que si, se burlo en silencio, podía imaginárselo perfectamente. El atractivo Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo seduciendo a una poquita cosa como ella.

Se habían rendido a sus pies mujeres maravillosas y había podido permitirse el lujo de elegir entre ellas. De hecho, nunca se le había visto más de una vez con la misma mujer; por lo menos hasta que había llegado Hikari a su vida.

Hikari, una mujer imponente, guapa, despiadadamente decidida y suficientemente astuta parar sostenerse a sí misma, había conquistado contra todos los pronósticos al hombre que en ese momento estaba recorriendo el cuerpo de Sakura con ojos ardientes de pasión. Estaba jugando con ella, se advirtió con dolor, y no podía hacer nada para impedírselo si no quería ver hecho pedazos el sueño de Hikari.

-Muy bien—murmuro fríamente ignorando la provocación de Sasuke –Vamos de comprar; tú pagas, pero te advierto que como elijas algo escandaloso, convertiré todos esos modelos carísimos en un montón de harapos en cuestión de segundo—

-Para ser una chica tan concienciada, tiras con sorprendente facilidad el dinero de los demás—

-Solo el tuyo—repuso Sakura, levantando la barbilla con aire desafiante –Además ¿Qué demonios sabes de lo que yo pienso o siento?—

-Mas de lo que te imaginas—contesto Sasuke con expresión pensativa.

Sakura, presa de un agudo dolor, bajo la mirada. Al oír la contestación de Sasuke comprendió con amargura que Hikari no había perdido ninguna oportunidad para burlarse de ella y le había hablado a su prometido del enamoramiento adolescente de su prima.

Que Sakura tuviera ya veintidós años era lo de menos. Nunca le había resultado fácil tratar a los hombres y, aunque en la universidad había tenido varios amigos, ninguno de ellos le había causado nunca el efecto que Sasuke. Y Hikari, por supuesto, lo había advertido. Sakura suspiro. Sabía que Hikari no pretendía ser cruel, pero a veces, solo a veces, deseaba no haber pasado la juventud al lado de su guapa, generosa, pero desconsiderada prima.

Veinticuatro horas, se dijo intentando consolarse mientras entraba en la tienda, ni un minuto más.

Aquello iba a ser toda una experiencia: un desfile de modelos exclusivamente para ella, describió nada mas entras con una mueca de desaprobación. Observo la tienda; estaba decorada con un estilo elegante y discreto: luces tenues, música de fondo y lujosa alfombras de pared a pared. Al minuto empezaron a mostrarle una serie de modelos, pero Sakura se sentía incapaz de decir nada, de fijarse en nada. Los vestidos eran manchas de colores que se movían a su alrededor y sus angustiosos pensamientos volaban siempre hacia Hikari y a la necesidad de que volviera en el primer avión que pudiera llevarla a casa.

-¿El verde o el azul?—pregunto una voz sedosa haciéndola volver bruscamente a la realidad.

-El verde o el azul ¿Qué?—pregunto Sakura sobresaltada, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada.

-¡Que más da!—repuso Sasuke con fingida dulzura -¿zapatos, vestidos, sombreros? ¿sujetadores, enaguas, medias? Una manada de hipopótamos vestidos de bailarinas te habría causado mismo impacto—la dulzura de su voz se transformo en veneno -¡Actúa querida! ¡Presta atención! Se supone que estas enamorada de mi. Sonríe, coquetea, sonrójate cuando te miro, dirígeme largas miradas… Por favor, muestra aunque sea el mas mínimo interés por tu ropa—le pidió con frialdad.

-¿Por qué?—pregunto Sakura, después de asegurarse con una rápida mirada de que no podían ser oídos -¿Por qué demonios voy a tener que hacerlo? Tú vas a pagar la cuenta, a elegir la ropa. ¿Ni siquiera voy a poder decidir mi talla?—pregunto olvidando la prudencia -¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? ¿Necesitas alimentar tu ego? ¿No consigues todo el amor y la atención a los que crees tener derecho? Creo que será la mejor que dejemos esto.

-Ni lo sueñes—gruño –Hemos hecho un trato. Dos semana de tu tiempo. Y piensa lo que vas a hacer, ayudar a Hikari, ayudarme a mí, por no mencionar a una anciana enferma. No creo que seas capaz de abandonarme en esta situación, Sakura. A menos que—le reprocho con amargura –te haya juzgado mal. —

Sakura sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Tal vez tengas razón—le dijo con dulzura –Y quizá lo descubras de la forma más dura—

-¿Qué quieres decir?—le dirigió una mirada dura como el acero y Sakura sintió una inesperada punzada de miedo.

-Te gusta abusar de tu poder, Sasuke Uchiha. Hikari no está aquí, de modo que alguien tiene que representar el papel de amante enamorada y, ¿Qué mejor que la buena de Sakura, a la que no le cuesta nada abandonar sus propios planes para adaptarse a los de los demás? Pero es posible que bajo esta aparente bondad se esconde un corazón duro y frío como el hielo. Y cuando te abandone…

-A mi no Hikari ¿recuerdas?—

-Si—admitió con amargura -¿Cómo voy a olvidar ese chantaje? O Sakura acepta mis condiciones o Hikari tendrá que pagar por ello. —

-Exactamente. No podría haberlo dicho mejor—sonrió con tanta confianza en sí mismo que a Sakura la invadió una oleada de furia.

-Vamos, Sasuke—repuso con frio desprecio -¿A quién pretendes engañar? ¿Vas a destrozar a la mujer que amas para vengarte de mí? No eres capaz—

-¿No?—

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa lacónica y negó con la cabeza, pero inmediatamente descubrió horrorizada que no podía estar segura. Aun así, dijo:

-No vas a ser capaz de cumplir tu amenaza. Eres un fanfarrón—

-¿Tu crees?—Sasuke volvió a sonreír con una confianza absoluta en sí mismo. Al ver que Sakura fruncía el ceño, extendió las manos y le dijo en tono burlón –Bueno, si tú lo dices—

-Yo lo digo—contesto Sakura, fulminándolo con una mirada de odio –Y te, demostrare tarde o temprano.

Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero su fría mirada hizo a que Sakura se le helara la sangre en las venas.

-Adelante, Sakura, si te atreves. Pero te apuesto cualquier cosa a que no tienes suficiente valor—

-Sabia que pensarías eso, y esa es la razón por la que vas a perder—

-El poderoso Sasuke Uchiha contra una jovenzuela—estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada -¿Y puede saberse como piensas conseguirlo?—

-Ya lo veras—contesto Sakura deseando borrar aquella sonrisa autosuficiente de su rostro –Porque puedo elegir el momento, Sasuke. Puedo dedicarme a observar y esperar y, cuando hayas bajado la guardia, cuando menos te los esperes, actuare—se encogió de hombros aparentando indiferencia –Y entonces, será demasiado tarde—

Sasuke maldijo en voz baja. La furia se reflejaba en cada una de sus facciones y Sakura retrocedió asustada hasta llegar a unas de las esquinas en la que había un elegante sofá. Comprendió lo inútil de su reacción, cuando Sasuke la tomo por los hombros.

-No me amenaces, Sakura—susurro con desprecio, empujándola hacia él –Ni una amenaza más. Quiero tu ayuda, la necesito, y quieras o no, vas a prestármela, por voluntad propia o a regañadientes, como tú decidas, el caso es que yo consiga engañar a medio mundo. Y créeme, es preferible que lo hagas por las buenas—la sacudió bruscamente -¿Me has entendido? Eres mía durante los próximos catorce días. Sonreirás, coquetearas, estarás radiante de felicidad, nos besaremos… Representaras el papel que Hikari te ha obligado a hacer. Y cuando todo termine, podrás volver arrastrándote a tu escondrijo y pasarte el resto de tu vida durmiendo, si eso es lo que quieres. Serás libre y Chiyo volverá a casa feliz—

-¿Chiyo?—pregunto Sakura, mas asombrada que enfadada. Sentir las manos de Sasuke en sus hombros, estaba provocando un caos en su mente.

-Mi abuela, la razón de que tú estés aquí. La única razón por la que estas aquí, no lo olvides—la soltó bruscamente y Sakura se desplomo en el sillón conteniendo las lagrimas –Volveré— siseo Sasuke mirándola con expresión burlona –cuando haya hecho algunas llamadas. Mientras, tendrás lo que tu misma te has buscado. Te dejo sola, Sakura. Procura elegir bien ¿de acuerdo?—

Las lagrimas de volvieron a asomarse a los ojos de Sakura cuando Sasuke se alejo a grandes zancadas. La joven sollozo sonoramente en la silenciosa tienda y se sobresalto asustada cuando llego a sus oídos un discreto carraspeo. Se volvió y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano le dirigió una sonrisa al indeciso Tobi.

-Ya solo quedan los vestidos de fiesta—comento este con amabilidad –El señor no parece tener ninguna preferencia. Quizá podríamos enseñarle nuestros últimos modelos—

Sakura asintió, agradeciendo en silencio los escasos momentos que Tobi la dejo sola y la reconfortante taza de café que apareció a los pocos segundos a su lado.

En poco tiempo todo aquello, se dijo, saldría de la vida de Sasuke y de la de Hikari para siempre. Perdería muchas comodidades, pero las cosas materiales nunca le habían importado. Y Sasuke se equivocaba. Podría mantenerse a sí misma; encontraría un estudio en cualquier sitio. De hecho, ya estaba prácticamente establecida, estaba empezando a hacerse un nombre gracias a sus originales piezas de cerámica… y con conseguir dinero suficiente para pagar un alquiler y cubrir sus necesidades básicas se daría por satisfecha.

Se independizaría, se dijo con firmeza; pero tenía que pagar un precio. Que Hikari se sintiera herida, que se enfadara y que, obviamente, la culpara.

Veinticuatro horas, se repitió en silencio, negándose a creer que aquella situación pudiera prolongarla durante un segundo. Pero necesitaba contactar con Hikari, y pronto.

~ o ~

Sasuke llego en menos de una hora. En cuanto apareció en el marco de la puerta atrajo con la fuerza de un poderoso imán la mirada de Sakura, que se puso muy nerviosa al verlo. ¿Sonreír? ¿Estar radiante de felicidad? ¿Coquetear? Iba a demostrarle a Sasuke de lo que era capaz. Así que se dirigió decidida hacia él para no darse tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

-Querido—exclamo, sorprendiéndolo al arrojarse en sus brazos –No vas a creerte el vestido que he elegido para la fiesta. Es extraordinario, nunca había visto nada igual—le conto alegremente. Elevo el rostro para besarlo y cuando Sasuke, desconcertado, rozo sus labios, continuo en tono desafiante –Justo como el precio. Pero merece la pena gastarse todo ese dinero en mí—

-Espero que lo valgas—añadió Sasuke en un tono aterciopelado tras él se advertía una implacable dureza –Créeme Sakura, espero que lo valgas—

Salieron en silencio y ella aprovecho aquella oportunidad para observar su implacable perfil.

No era nada tranquilizador, Sasuke tenía una boca grande y sensual, y una nariz aguileña que en ese momento le daba un aspecto cruel. Era un hombre capaz de enamorar a cualquiera cuando se proponía ser encantador, pero Sakura podía imaginarse perfectamente como trataba a sus adversarios, un hombre sin sentimiento ni corazón. Había luchado duramente para llegar de los más bajo a la cima; había llegado a Estados Unidos con solo unas libras e invirtiendo y reinvirtiendo, buscando los puntos débiles de sus rivales y sacando a numeras empresas de la ruina, había levantado un imperio. El imperio de Sasuke Uchiha. Y solamente un loco podía olvidar que Sasuke Uchiha conseguía todo lo que quería por métodos limpios o inmundos.

Sakura sintió un escalofrió. Y solamente un loco, se dijo a si misma cuando ya era demasiado tarde para rectificar, se atrevería a llevarle la contraria. A pesar del calor de la tarde, Sakura volvió a estremecerse. No le gustaría estar en la piel de Hikari cuando esta volviera, pero hasta entonces, Sakura era la única que se precipitaba a la catástrofe.

Sasuke la condujo hasta el coche, un elegante Alfa Romeo con un motor suave como la seda. Sakura, dándose ánimos, se dispuso a enfrentarse al corto y tenso trayecto al hotel, donde había dado por su puerto que iban.

Pero se equivocaba. En vez de poner el coche en marcha, Sasuke se volvió hacia ella y le quito el cinturón de seguridad. A Sakura se le paso por la cabeza una idea estremecedora, un presentimiento que no sabía si encontrar amenazador o emocionante.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?—le pregunto cuando Sasuke cerró las manos sobre sus hombros, acercándose casa vez más a su rostro, a su musculoso cuerpo de formas atractivamente masculinas. Y presa del pánico, exclamo -¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces?—

-¿No lo adivinas?—pregunto con voz sedosa, atrapándola con la fuerza de su mirada, con el misterioso hechizo de aquellos ojos negros en los que se Sakura se había perdido encantada.

Y entonces, esbozo una enigmática sonrisa que llego hasta almas profundo rincón del corazón de Sakura.

-Por supuesto que lo sabes—susurro con voz ronca –simplemente estoy siguiendo el ejemplo que tú me has dado y mascando la pauta para las próximas dos semanas. Voy a enseñarte como se espera que se comporte la prometida de Sasuke Uchiha cuando el resto del mundo la está mirando—rozo entonces sus labio provocativamente, probándolos, acariciándolos y añadió solemnemente –y estoy seguro que voy a disfrutar todos y cada uno de los momentos que pase contigo-


	2. Chapter 2

**-N**o Sasuke—protesto Sakura con debilidad, y lo empujo.

La respuesta de Sasuke fue una estremecedora carcajada. Cuando Sakura intento zafarse, gruño, la abrazo con más fuerza y trazo un camino de besos por su sudorosa frente. Continúo besándole con suavidad la nariz para llegar desde allí hasta las comisuras de sus labios.

-Si, Sakura—insistió.

Sakura, asustada y al mismo tiempo excitada por la respiración de Sasuke que rozaba sus labios, se retorció en sus brazos. Sasuke empezó entonces a exigir una respuesta de su boca. Consiguió acercarse y, durante unas decimas de segundos, sus labios se encontraron. Fue un contacto tan fugaz que, por un momento, Sakura pensó que lo había imaginado.

Pero su traicionero cuerpo sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido. Sakura sentía el ardor del deseo en aquellos lugares que Sasuke acariciaba; la emoción la recorría como si fuera una lengua de acero fundido. Pero dejarse arrastrar por aquellos sentimientos era un error, un terrible error. De modo que busco en lo más profundo de su ser la fuerza necesaria para rechazar aquellos labios tan deliciosamente persuasivos, aquellos labios cuyo saber era más delicioso que el más exquisito de los licores.

-No—le ordeno Sasuke con voz ronca y tono indulgente –No te resistas. Es absurdo luchas contra el deseo, relájate—la urgió mientras dibujaba con la lengua las líneas de su boca –Solo un beso, mis labios acariciando los tuyos, quiero probar con mi lengua el sabor de la tuya, hacer revivir tu boca con un beso. Y tú también nacerás a una nueva vida. Te lo prometo, Sakura, pero cuanto más forcejees, mas luchare yo para vencer tu resistencia y mas tendrás que perder. Relájate, cariño—repitió con una voz fascinante –relájate—

Empezó a acariciarle las mejillas. Dejo de sujetarla para acariciarle la barbilla con dedos que a la joven le parecían mágicos. Aquella caricia tierna, le llego al corazón. Un gemido de placer escapo de sus labios cuando Sasuke la miro con los ojos empañados de emoción.

Y entonces, la beso. Sakura entreabrió los labios por la sorpresa y Sasuke deslizo suavemente la lengua en el interior de su boca. Tiro de ella para acercarla a él haciendo que volviera a gemir, e impulsada por el deseo, Sakura estrecho sus senos contra el fuerte pecho de Sasuke. No había entre ellos más barreras que las finas telas de su ropa. Los gruñidos de placer de Sasuke eran música para los oídos de excitada Sakura. Sasuke exploraba con la lengua lo más recónditos rincones de su boca prometiendo más, mucho más.

-Sasuke, Sasuke—musito Sakura, abandonando ya toda cordura.

Sasuke soltó entonces una carcajada, una carcajada profunda y sensual que resonó en los oídos de Sakura.

-Sakura—susurro –sabia que revivirías, que en tu interior se escondía una mujer de fuego. Eres tan buena, sabes tan bien, sientes tan intensamente que pareces haber sido hecha para el amor. Yo tenía razón, mi pequeña tentación—y empezó a mordisquear y a besar con labios hambrientos su rostro.

Cuando la joven movió la cabeza, cayó sobre su cuelo una lluvia de besos, suaves y ligeros como una pluma. Era un placer embriagador, exquisito, pero a la joven ala esperaban muchas más sorpresas.

Sasuke deslizo las manos sobre sus hombros para moldear sus curvas en una caricia que hizo estallas nuevas explosiones de placer en el interior de Sakura. Sasuke gruñía de satisfacción, haciendo que corrieran ríos de excitación por sus venas. La intensidad del placer aumento cuando sus bocas volvieron a unirse. Los dedos de Sasuke arrancaban música del cuerpo de Sakura. Un deseo irresistible de acariciar, de besar, de amar, clamaba para ser satisfecho. Sasuke estaba sometiéndola a una tortura insoportable, pasaba suavemente las manos por los contornos de sus pechos, la acariciaba y la tocaba con una suavidad desesperante. Sakura lo quería ¡Lo deseaba! Y el resto del mundo dejo de existir para ella. Solo había un pensamiento en su mente, un deseo: Sasuke.

Pero de pronto la música ceso. Sasuke se separo de ella y la miro con una expresión burlona.

Sakura recobro inmediatamente el sentido común.

-¡Eres una rata!—lo insulto –Una rata asquerosa y despreciable –se froto la boca con el dorso de la mano intentando borrar la huella de sus besos.

-No te has resistido mucho, Sakura—señalo con calma.

-No—Sakura inclino la cabeza y le dirigió una dura mirada –Y tú has utilizado toda tu experiencia en seducción, cosa que sorprende teniendo en cuenta que estas comprometido, ¿o has olvidado ese pequeño inconveniente?—

-Que amable eres al recordármelo—contesto Sasuke –Y no, no he olvidado que durante los próximos catorce días voy a estar felizmente comprometido contigo—

-Solo para guardar las apariencias—señalo rápidamente ella –El resto es puro teatro, una farsa, y eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras—trago saliva. El recuerdo del beso, del deseo, revivía en su mente; para el sentimiento de culpabilidad le daba fuerzas para endurecer su corazón -¿Me has oído, Sasuke? Una actuación pública es una cosa, pero como se ocurra volver a tocarme o besarme cuando estemos solos, me iré tan rápidamente que no tendría tiempo ni siquiera de ver el polvo que levantaran mis pasos. Yo no soy Hikari—le recordó con amargura –y no te atrevas a olvidarlo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con una expresión indescifrable, se volvió en su asiento y puso el coche en marcha.

Salieron del aparcamiento subterráneo a la calle. Sakura pestañeo con fuerza cegada por el sol y se sorprendió al advertir que tenía las pestañas humedecidas por las lágrimas. Estaba completamente loca, se reprocho en silencio. Era absurdo continuar con Sasuke. Él solo estaba jugando con ella, divirtiéndose a su costa. Era un hombre egoísta, autosuficiente y únicamente pendiente de sí mismo. Sasuke Uchiha se merecía todo lo que pudiera pasarle. De hecho, decidió con firmeza, era el único culpable de aquel desastre lamentable.

En aquel momento, le convenía olvidar que Hikari había sido muy desconsiderada con él. Lo había herido y ofendido y lo había dejado completamente solo. Sakura se dijo que se lo merecía. Sasuke debería aprender a ser un ser humano como los demás, aprender lo que era sufrir. Sasuke no conocía el significado de la palabra dolor.

Pero su conciencia hizo que recordara algo. Sasuke estaba enfadado, enfadadísimo, porque Hikari lo había dejado en la estacada sin importarle no solo el daño que pudiera hacerle a él sino tampoco el sufrimiento que podía causarle a una anciana enferma.

Era lógico que hubiera dirigido su enfado hacia la única persona que había quedado a su lado, Sakura. Ella sabía que era injusto, pero también que Sasuke se tranquilizaría al cabo de un tiempo. Y si comprender era perdonar, Sasuke acababa de ser absuelto. Y al menos, se recordó con dolor, el fuego y la magia de las caricias de Sasuke quedarían grabados para siempre en su mente.

Pararon unos segundos después frente a un lujoso restaurante de Mayfais, uno de los barrios más exclusivos de Londres. Era una de las numerosas propiedades de Sasuke.

-Son las dos—le explico Sasuke al advertir su sorpresa –Y estoy hambriento. Vamos a comer. A menos que seas una de esas mujeres maniáticas que procuran no probar bocado—

-¿Con un tipo como el mío?—se burlo Sakura con desdén –No seas ridículo. Además, piensa en la invención que has hecho, si tu prometida ficticia adelgazara tendrías que tirar todas esas ropas que has comprado. Y hablando de ropa—señalo –Me parece que no voy adecuadamente vestida para estar en un lugar como éste. Y no me digas que no te has dado cuenta—

-Humm—Sasuke deslizo la mirada lenta y seductoramente por la camisa a cuadros de Sakura, en la que todavía quedaban restos de arcilla, y lavajo después hacia sus viejos vaqueros. Aquella detenida observación hizo que afloraran en Sakura sentimientos que prefería ignorar. –Quizá tengas razón, y como mis vaqueros tampoco son muy apropiados para los lugares que frecuento, creo que tenemos un serio problema—

-En absoluto—repuso Sakura con un travieso movimiento de cabeza –Sígueme, Sasuke, no eres el único que está hambriento y conozco un lugar en el que dan una comida de primera clase—

-¡Una hamburguesería!—exclamo Sasuke después de que le hiciera dar la vuelta a la esquina y subir los escalones de acceso a un local de ambiente alegre y acogedor -¡Dios mío! NO había vuelto a una hamburguesería desde que tenía diez años—

-Entonces ya es hora de que vayas aprendiendo lo que te has perdido—contesto Sakura con sarcasmo –Y puedes guardar tu cartera. Ahora me toca pagar a mí—

~ O ~

-¡Salud!—Sasuke alzo su vaso de refresco y lo inclino hacia Sakura para brindar solemnemente con ella antes de empezar a devorar el contenido de su bandeja.

Sakura no estaba hambrienta, estaba famélica. Desde la de hora del desayuno, que ya quedaba muy lejos, solo había mordisqueado unas tostadas mientras estaba bajando. Al pensar en su trabajo, apretó los labios. Aquella mañana había tenido que preparar un pedido, una delicada figura que había embalado cuidadosamente para que fuera entregada en su destino. El mensajero que había ido a recogerla se había marchado poco antes de que llegara Sasuke. Si este último hubiera llegado diez minutos antes, no habría podido cumplir el encargo. Sasuke había llegado imponiendo su presencia, exigiendo toda su atención y acabando de esa forma con su preciosa concentración, por no decir su manera de ganarse la vida. Al pensar en ello, fruncía el ceño.

-¿Algo anda mal?—pregunto Sasuke mientras terminaba su hamburguesa para empezar a comer otra inmediatamente -¿No es esta la comida que a la señora le gustaba? Y eso que has elegido tú el restaurante. Eres tan contradictoria que como todas las mujeres. No sabrías lo que quieres aunque lo tuvieras delante—sonrió de oreja a oreja esperando que Sakura respondiera a su provocación.

Adivinando sus intenciones, Sakura forzó una sonrisa.

-Que visión tan machista, Sasuke. Siento desilusionarte, pero sé exactamente lo que espero y quiero de la vida. Y si tú y Hikari pudierais arreglárosla sin mí, podría hacer algo para conseguirlo—

-Dame dos semanas—contesto Sasuke sin alterarse –Y no volveré a molestarte nunca—

Sakura estuvo a punto de responder que ojalas se cumpliera su epitafio, pero un repentino golpe de dolor y tristeza se lo impidió. Dos semanas. Aparentemente muy poco tiempo, pero no se creía capaz de soportarlas al lado de un hombre tan desconcertante. Pero de pronto, recordó que no iba a tener que hacerlo si antes de veinticuatro horas podía hacer algo para remediarlo.

Terminaron de comer en silencio. La siguiente sorpresa del día fue que Sasuke se levanto para recoger la mesa.

-Es justo—señalo al advertir la reacción de Sakura –tú has pagado la comida y yo me encargo de recoger. Supongo que haces lo mismo con Hikari ¿o ella no hace su parte del trabajo?—

-¿Es una afirmación o una pregunta?—le dijo Sakura divertida –Si de verdad quieres saberlo, Hikari es una santa. Yo cocino y ella come, yo lavo los platos y ella se sienta cómodamente y me deja terminar mi trabajo ¿Puede haber algo más justo que eso?—

Sasuke hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reírse. Sus carcajadas resonaron en la hamburguesería despertando las sonrisas del resto de los comensales.

-¿Y no te molesta?—pregunto poniéndose repentinamente serio –Ya veo que gusta jugar a la pariente pobre. No tenías ningún motivo para quedarte con Hikari cuando terminaste tus estudios. ¿Por qué volviste entonces? ¿Por qué permites que Hikari abuse de ti? ¿Por qué dejas que te exploten?—

-Yo me limite a volver a mi casa—contesto Sakura fríamente –Y hablando de explotación, Sasuke, tengo en frente de mi aun experto ¿O es que cuando eres tú el que explota ya no tiene tanta importancia?—

El semblante de Sasuke se oscureció. De repente resulto imposible descifrar ningún sentimiento en su mirada.

-Esta vez tienes razón—reconoció con desgano –Pero créeme, nada de esto hubiera sucedido si la salud de Chiyo no fuera tan frágil. Y le debo tantas cosas que lo menos que puedo hacer por ella es intentar que sea feliz.

-¿Por qué le debes tanto?—pregunto Sakura con cierto temor de parecer indiscreta.

-Se lo debe sobre todo el pequeño huérfano que alguna vez fui—había tanto dolor en su voz que a Sakura se le partió el corazón –No eres la única que no ha tenido padres. Chiyo me recogió e hizo todo lo que pudo para que yo tuviera una infancia feliz. Tú tuviste a Hikari—señalo en todo acusador –por no hablar de su dinero. Intenta crecer en dos húmedas habitaciones, con la única ropa que llevas puesta y comiendo pan rancio, antes de seguir hablando de mí como si fuera el más despiadado de los explotadores. Yo soy como la vida y Chiyo me han hecho. Y me niego a disculparme por algo que he hecho o por algo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por Chiyo.

Sakura se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Era incapaz de enfrentarse a la expresión acusadora de aquellos ojos negros. No sabía nada de lo que Sasuke acababa de contarle, Hikari nunca le había hablado de ello. ¿Lo sabia ella?, se pregunto. Por supuesto, pero siendo como era, habría borrado rápidamente de su mente la imagen de un niño creciendo rodeado de miseria. La vida podía ser muy dura, Sakura lo sabía por propia experiencia, pero Hikari, la atractiva y consentida Hikari, no tenía ni idea de la clase de existencia a la que se enfrentaban miles de niños.

-Lo siento, Sasuke—musito. Levanto los ojos u advirtió un intenso dolor grabado en sus facciones.

Sasuke la ignoro; tenía la mirada perdida u los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que habían palidecido los nudillos. Sakura alargo la mano lentamente, vacilando, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, cuando estaba a punto de retroceder, le acaricio suavemente la mano con un dedo.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza y busco sus ojos. La sorpresa inicial que se dibujo en su rostro dio paso a una inconmensurable emoción que hizo que a Sakura se le encogiera el corazón.

-Estaba equivocado—admitió Sasuke relajándose y tomándole la mano –No te pareces en nada a Hikari. Hoy me lo has demostrado una y otra vez, pero Chiyo no lo sabe y eso es lo único que importa—afirmo con una súplica muda en la mirada –Si pudieras elegir en este momento ¿me ayudarías?—

-No sabía que podía escoger—repuso Sakura, eludiendo la respuesta y emocionada por el encuentro de sus manos y mirada.

-No tienes donde escoger—respondió Sasuke suavemente –Por lo menos si te pareces en algo a la mujer que creo que eres—como Sakura arqueo una ceja intrigada, añadió con una sonrisa –Tu conciencia social, ¿recuerdas? Y a diferencia de mi desagradable presencia, eso es algo que te acompañará durante toda tu vida—Sasuke arrastro al silla y se levanto, rompiendo así la magia del momento –Vamos a movernos, se está haciendo tarde y todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Chiyo podrá ser una anciana, pero no tiene ningún problema en la vista y la varita mágica ya está preparada para el próximo encargo—

~ O ~

Al menos eso era lo que Sasuke pensaba. Pero Sakura concienciada o no, no estaba dispuesta a ceder en todo.

-¡Pero lo has prometido!—le señalo Sasuke cuando se pararon fuera de la peluquería.

-He prometido ayudarte—lo corrigió inmediatamente y se sorprendió al advertir que realmente no le importaba echarle un mano hasta que Hikari volviera –pero no de esta manera. No funcionara. No soy un trozo de barro que pueda ser moldeado para convertirse en una mala copia de mi prima. ¿No entiendes que no va a salir bien? No voy a ser capaz de parecerme a ella, no puedo actuar ni sentir como Hikari. ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo misma?

-Claro que puedes—insistió Sasuke con paciencia –siempre y cuando consigas parecerte a ella. Y una sesión de peluquería tampoco es el fin del mundo. Solo van a lavarte el pelo y a peinarte—

-¡Ja!—exclamo Sakura mirándolo con desprecio –Te conozco. Sasuke. Eres capaz de meterme ahí dentro y hacer que, antes de que pueda darme cuenta, mi melena larga y aburrida se convertirá en algo irreconocible. Y, por cierto, este peinado me sienta bien y no pienso cambiar. —

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Si, eso es lo quieres, no voy a me, al menos entra y habla con Orochimaru. Y si no consigue convencerte de que hagas algo más que lavarte el pelo, no voy a decir nada. Supongo que podré vivir con ello. —

-¿Y prometes no regañarme?—

Sasuke sofoco un suspiro y apoyo las manos en los hombros de la joven, provocando una agradable oleada de calor en su interior.

-Así que todavía no confías en mi—le dijo con voz cansada.

-Digamos, que prefiero seguir guardando las distancias—se libero de aquel desconcertante contacto y dándole la espalda se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Sasuke la siguió.

-Sakura Haruno, Orochimaru—los presento fríamente –Es toda tuya. Y te advierto que es una de las mujeres más endemoniadamente cabezota que conozco—señalo a Sakura con determinación –Pasare a recogerte a las cuatro. Si pensara por un momento que has decidido ser una persona razonable, me quedaría para darte mi opinión, pero adelante, sigue siendo la reina d las obstinadas. Dile al mejor peluquero de Londres que no se atreva a tocarte un solo pelo de la cabeza y sal de aquí con toda la gracia de un hipopótamo revolcándose en el barro. Si así esta contenta ¿Por qué voy a preocuparme yo?

Cuando quedo sola, Sakura descubrió que el comentario de Sasuke la había convertido en el blanco de las miradas de una docena de mujeres exquisitamente arregladas que estaban en la peluquería y se enfureció. ¿Con que un hipopótamo revolcándose en el barro? Con Hikari o sin ella, iría a la fiesta, e iría perfectamente acicalada. Sasuke, se burlo en silencio cuando empezaron a lavarle el pelo, pronto se iba a arrepentir de haberse burlado de aquella mujer tan cabezota.

Pero a Sasuke no le impresiono demasiado su nueva y mejorada imagen.

-Te sienta bien—comento sin mucho interés después de echarle un rápido vistazo.

Sakura se tenso, un insulto no podría haberle sentado peor que aquella lacónica aprobación, se dijo con desprecio. Y entonces lo vio todo claro. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a conseguir siempre lo que quería, utilizando cualquier método para ello, y ese había sido su caso.

Se sentó con expresión triste en el coche y mientras se abrían paso entre el trafico de la ciudad, se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido. Era humillante admitirlo, pero Sasuke era mucho más peligroso de lo que a primera vista parecía.

~ O ~

-¡Hikari! ¡Gracias a Dios! Pensaba que nunca ibas a contestar el teléfono. ¿Dónde has estado metida hasta ahora?—

-Esto trabajando, ¿recuerdas? Y ahora mismo estoy agotada. Me gustaría poder descansar un rato antes de acostarme—

-Eso no es asunto mío. Pensaba dejar la llamada para mañana por la mañana, pero tengo que hablarte sobre tu compromiso—

-¿Compromiso?, ¿Qué compromiso?—pregunto Hikari con voz dura –Ya no hay ningún compromiso del que tengamos que hablar. ¿No me digas que no te has enterado?—

-Pero… no puede ser—farfullo Sakura –Ya está todo arreglado y Sasuke…-

-Puede irse al infierno. Ya no lo necesito. Y si ha sido él el que te ha pedido que me llames, está perdiendo el tiempo. Todo lo que necesito lo tengo aquí—

-Pero tú estás enamorada de Sasuke—señalo Sakura.

-No seas ridícula. El amor nunca ha tenido nada que ver con nuestro compromiso. Simplemente era un acuerdo que nos convenía a los dos—

-Pero—Sakura estaba empezando a desesperarse –tienes que pensar en Sasuke y en Chiyo, y en los doscientos invitados que van a asistir a la fiesta. Todo el mundo está esperando el momento de brindar por la feliz pareja—

Hikari tenía que estar equivocada, se dijo, un compromiso era una promesa, una muestra de amor. Recordó desolada el aspecto triunfal que tenía su prima dos semanas antes. Parecía un gato satisfecho. Cuando Hikari quería algo, luchaba a brazo partido para conseguirlo, pero una novedad, lo desechaba como si se tratara de un juguete roto. Pero en aquella ocasión, Sakura no estaba dispuesta a creer que pensara hacer lo mismo con Sasuke.

-Hikari—le suplico nuevamente –Sasuke te necesita—

-Por supuesto—repuso su prima con desdén –Es un hombre orgulloso y está acostumbrado a ir siempre acompañado por una mujer atractiva. Pero esta vez no tiene nada que hacer conmigo. Ya he tenido suficiente, lo abandono—

-¿Quieres decir que no vas a volver a casa?—

-¿Para qué me humille y me insulte? Claro que no, Sasuke y yo hemos terminado. Lo dejo muy claro cuando me llamo ayer. Pues bien, yo tampoco lo necesito, me basta con el apoyo de Kiba.

-¿Kiba?—pregunto Sakura, asombrada.

-Kiba Inuzuka. Fotógrafo de modas, uno de los mejores- estamos hecho el uno para el otro. Juntos vamos a conseguir grandes cosas. Así que ya ves…-

Sakura estaba empezando a verlo todo perfectamente claro. Sasuke le había dado un ultimátum y Hikari no lo había aceptado. No era sorprendente que estuviera enfadado. Y en cuanto a Chiyo, la pobre Chiyo, se había visto atrapada entre dos fuegos. Y, pensando en Chiyo, Sakura decidió hacer un último esfuerzo.

-Escucha, Hikari—empezó a decir en tono confidencial -¿No podrás hacer las paces con Sasuke solo durante una o dos semanas? Chiyo viene mañana—

-¡No insistas!—la interrumpió Hikari duramente –Ya he tenido suficiente. Tengo mi propia vida, por si lo has olvidado. Y si Sasuke necesita una niñera para cuidar a su abuela, puedes hacer tú el trabajo. Yo pienso quedarme aquí. Y no vuelvas a llamarme por teléfono, sería una pérdida de tiempo—colgó el teléfono antes de que Sakura pudiera decir nada.

Todo estaba perdido. Si antes había pocas probabilidades de que aquello se solucionara, tras aquella conversación ni una manada de caballos salvajes conseguiría arrastrar a Hikari a su casa.

Sus últimas palabras habían sido como un jarro de agua fría. ¿Así que tenía su propia vida? ¿Y quién demonios se creía que era para estar dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, e intentar organizar las vidas de los demás sin pensar en nadie?

Sakura se levanto y empezó a recorrer la habitación de arriba abajo con la furia de un animal enjaulado. Por un instante, pensó en irse de allí y dejar que Sasuke y Hikari se ahogaran en su propio egoísmo. Ella también tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Claro, nada tan fascinante como ser una modelo de fama internacional, pero negocio que estaba montando era muy importante, al menos para ella. ¿Y por qué no iba serlo?, se recrimino en silencio. Cuando estaba en la universidad había tenido que hacer todo tipo de economías para poder reunir algún dinero para iniciar su vida profesional. Y lo había conseguido ahorrando centavo a centavo, y con una pequeña ayuda de Hikari, reconoció. Al pensar en ello, su enfado disminuyo.

Tenía que admitir que, a pesar de sus defectos, Hikari era una persona extremadamente generosa. Había sido idea suya montar el taller de cerámica en el jardín para que no tuviera que tirar el dinero en alquileres y los primeros encargos habían sido todos de amigos de Hikari. Sakura sonrió. Cerámicas Haruno, podría ser un negocio rentable, pero esa no era una excusa para darle la espalda a su prima. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a atacar la carrera de Hikari, con o sin Kiba Inuzuka, estaba pendiente de un hilo.

Estando así las cosas, tenía que reaccionar que la primera victoria había sido para Sasuke. Pero más le valía disfrutarla mientras pudiera, porque Sakura estaba aprendiendo muy rápido.

~ O ~

-Esta casi presentable—

Sakura se sonrojo. Sasuke estaba bromeando, pero cuando avanzo por delante de ella por el lujoso restaurant, aquellas simples palabras se convirtieron en un martirio para Sakura.

Eran el centro de todas las miradas, aunque las mujeres apenas reparaban en su existencia antes de fijar sus ojos cargados de deseo y admiración en Sasuke. Y, sola entre aquella multitud, la joven sintió crecer su dolor. Comprendió con amargura que estaba fuera de lugar y, para su propio asombro, descubrió que le importaba.

Su amor propio acudió a rescatarla. Aquello podía ser un simulacro, pero, por el momento, el hombre más atractivo del salón le pertenecía a ella. Cuando llego a la mesa, precedida a una distancia de varios pasos por Sasuke, fue consciente de que se formaba a su alrededor un murmullo de expectación.

-Gracias, cariño—le dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Lo sorprendió ofreciéndole sus labios para que la besara. Ahora te toca a ti, lo incito en silencio, dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante. Sasuke se limito a sonreír con una confianza ofensiva e inclino la cabeza para rozar sus labios. O al menos, eso era lo que pretendía hasta que Sakura le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Enfrentando a la posibilidad de seguirle el juego o quedar como un estúpido, permitió que Sakura profundizara el beso.

-Señora, podría retorcerle su precioso cuello—gruño Sasuke al ver su expresión de triunfo.

-Pero no vas hacerlo, ¿verdad Sasuke?—lo aguijoneo –Porque yo solo cumplo ordenes, y como tú eres un hombre al que le gusta valorar las cosas en su justa medida ¿Por qué rechazar ciertos beneficios?—

-De modo que esto es un beneficio—contesto en un tono que suavizaba la dureza de sus palabras. Sakura incluso advirtió cierta admiración en sus ojos.

Aquella actitud marco el tono de la velada y Sakura empezó a relajarse, ayudada por un excelente vino de burdeos. Las duras palabras de Hikari perdieron parte de su capacidad de herirla y, cuando les sirvieron el postre la idea de ayudar a Sasuke había dejado de parecerle un deber.

Solo un par de semanas, se decía, vagamente consciente de la huella que Sasuke estaba dejando en su corazón. No había ninguna razón lógica para aquel cambio de sentimientos, a menos que tras esa fachada de arrogancia se escondiera un hombre distinto. En cualquier caso, aunque todavía no estaba convencida de que fuera capaz de soportarlo, por Hikari y por Chiyo lo intentaría.

-¿Vas a tomar café?—le pregunto Sasuke cuando se estaba metiendo en la boca la ultima cucharada del postre.

-Me encantaría. Y gracias, he disfrutado mucho de la velada—

-Te comprendo—sonrió con ironía –Supongo que su alegría se debe en parte al dinero que nos hemos gastado antes en la boutique de Tobi. No hacer las cosas a medias, ¿verdad Sakura?—

-¿De verdad piensas que me comprendes?—repuso Sakura, cambiando completamente de actitud –Me gustaría recordarte que yo no te he pedido nada. Te estoy haciendo un favor al estar aquí, Sasuke, y sería mejor que no lo olvidaras—

-¿Me estas amenazando?—

-No, te estoy refrescando la memoria. He dejado un negocio abandonado para satisfacer tus caprichos. Y si unos cuantos vestidos que no quería, no necesitaba y no voy a volver a ponerme en mi vida te parece un precio excesivo, dímelo y me iré—

-¿Por qué?—pregunto Sasuke con calma.

-¿Por qué?—replico inmediatamente Sakura molesta por su actitud y con la vaga impresión de que Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo.

-¿Por vas a tirar unos vestidos tan bonitos? Mira este, por ejemplo, no va a pasar nunca de moda. Sería un despilfarro. Podrías ponértelo en muchas ocasiones y nunca estarías fuera de lugar.

-Tampoco esperaba estarlo sin él—añadió con amargura, agarro la jarra de agua y se sirvió un vaso –Pero no creo que tenga sentido comprender a mi ropa tan elegante. Casi presentable- le recordó sus palabras –Es posible que tengas razón, pero a partir de ahora haré las cosas a mi manera-.

-Ya veo—deslizo la mirada desde su rostro hasta su agitado pecho – Así que la señora tiene su orgullo y también es ligeramente vanidosa. Pero, ¿Por qué no iba a serlo cuando esta noche esta fuera de su mundo? Tienes que reconocerlo, Sakura—añadió solemnemente – y también que h asta ahora has hecho las cosas a tu manera—

-¿Si?—pestañeo con fuerza para ocultar las lagrimas que se habían asomado a sus ojos. Era demasiado realista para no comprender el verdadero significado de las palabras de Sasuke –No tienes que fingir. La sinceridad es lo único que hay entre nosotros. No la sacrifiques para que no discutamos. Tú me has pagado el vestido, la peluquería…

-Y te he dejado elegir ambas cosas. Y además, pienso que nunca podrás pasar por Hikari—

-No, estoy demasiado gordita, y soy tímida y aburrida—

-Estas tergiversando lo que he dicho. Una talla doce nunca ha sido una talla para mujeres gruesas—

-Yo nunca he usado esa talla, me estas adulando. O quizá –añadió con amargura –esos piropos formen parte de un plan—

-¿Para qué complacerte?—Sasuke sacudió la cabeza –Sakura, no te menosprecies. He visto como volvía todo el mundo la cabeza cuando hemos cruzado el salón—

-Y yo también, y te aseguro que ninguna de esas muñequitas pintadas ha malgastado una sola mirada en mi—

-No—Sasuke disimulo una sonrisa –Pero los acompañantes de esas muñequitas pintadas si lo han hecho. Y, antes de que vuelvas a desmentirlo, recuerda que la cámara nunca miente—

Sasuke señalo perezosamente unas plantas que había detrás de ellos. Sakura advirtió rápidamente que había una cámara de seguridad y otras tres o cuatro más distribuidas por la habitación, inteligentemente escondidas entre las plantas que formaban parte de la decoración. La joven observo preocupada el serio semblante de Sasuke.

-Si no me crees, juzga por ti misma. Le pediré a alguno de los empleados que me pase la cinta más tarde. Mírala con atención, Sakura—la insto delicadamente –Nunca se sabe, es posible que descubra la verdad—

Sasuke solo estaba intentando ser amable, se dijo la joven a sí misma y clavo la mirada en el mantel.

Amable, diplomático, manipulador. Sasuke era suficientemente listo para adularla sin necesidad de comprometerse demasiado. Pero ella sabía que nunca sería una mujer atractiva, que nunca dejaría a nadie boquiabierto al entrar en una habitación. Y Sasuke también lo sabía. Pero en esas circunstancias, no podía enfrentarse a ella. Aquella ropa cara y el peinado le daban cierta categoría, pero ningún disfraz podría enviar que continuara siendo el patito feo. Comprendió con un nudo de tristeza en la garganta que no debería haberse comprometido a ayudarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Y cuando mas durara aquella situación, más difícil le iba a resultar escapar.

Contuvo un sollozo cuando llegaron al vestíbulo. Había sido un día muy duro y empezaban fallarle las fuerzas.

-Pareces cansada—le dijo Sasuke –Tontuela, deberías habérmelo dicho, vamos, ya es hora de que re vayas a la cama—

¡Que se fuera a la cama! Sakura se estremeció de rabia. ¿Quién era él para mandarle que se acostara como si fuera una niña de cuatro años? Estaba abriendo la coca para protestar cuando Sasuke la agarro la mano.

-No discutas—insistió con firmeza –Estas agotada, niégalo si te atreves—

Pero no tuvo oportunidad, una profunda voz femenina que los llamaba desde el otro extremo del vestíbulo hizo que la contestación muriera en su garganta.

-¡Sasuke, Hikari!—

La mujer que los había llamado se dirigió entusiasmada hacia ellos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su error, su radiante sonrisa se oscureció y observo temerosa el inescrutable semblante de Sasuke y el rostro sonrojado y culpable de Sakura.

Bajo la mirada con curiosidad y Sakura hizo todo lo posible para que Sasuke le soltara la mano, pero él se la retuvo con firmeza. Sakura nunc había estado tan nerviosa. Y entonces, la mujer volvió a sonreír, aquella vez con aire triunfal.

-¡Vaya, Sasuke!—ronroneo encantada -¡Ya tenemos el titular de mañana! Esto va a ser un festín para la prensa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí está el capitulo tres, disculpas para aquellos que siguen este fic, tuve muchos exámenes, por lo que no me alcanzaba el tiempo u.u . Sin más los dejo para que lean, disfruten n_n**

**Capitulo III**

-**N**o digas ni una palabra—le ordeno Sasuke mientras la alejaba de la venenosa presencia de aquella mujer.

Sakura corrió el riesgo de dirigir una mirada a su inflexible perfil y el corazón se le cayó a los pies; Sasuke no estaba enfadado, estaba absolutamente furioso, y aunque Sakura no era responsable de su furia, tenía la terrible sensación de que lo era. Ella era la prima de Hikari y sabía lo que ésta había hecho. Pero, ¿Qué podía haber hecho para evitarlo? ¿Encerrarla con llave en su habitación estando a las puertas del siglo veintiuno? La idea era simplemente ridícula. Hikari era la única culpable de haberse ido en busca del dinero y de la fama sin tener en cuenta el caos que dejaba detrás de ella.

-Esto no funcionara—señalo sombría cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿No?—Sasuke sonrío fríamente mientras metía la moderna tarjeta que hacía las veces de llave y seguía después a Sakura al interior de la habitación -¡Basta ya de pensar en problemas! Esa mujer es una chismosa, una mala periodista sin escrúpulos—se encogió de hombro –No tiene ninguna importancia—

-No digas tonterías. Karin Uzumaki es amiga de Hikari y ya has visto la cara que ha puesto al vernos. Está impaciente por montar un escándalo publicando una sórdida historia sobre nosotros—

-¿Y qué pasaría si lo hiciera? No sería el fin del mundo—

No, Sakura suponía que no, al menos para los propietarios de los periódicos y revistas que prestaban atención a los asuntos del corazón. Estos tipos de historias significaban un aumento en las ventas, con el consiguiente incremento de beneficios; y quizá para Sasuke tampoco lo fuera.

-Quizá no—musito con amargura –Pero esa mujer es un veneno. Vendería su alma al mejor postor y distorsionará lo que ha visto para convertirlo en algo sucio. Es posible que tú no debes preocuparte, pero yo sí. Además, piensa en Chiyo—

-Ya te lo he dicho, deja de preocuparte por eso—volvió a encogerse de hombros –Chiyo no soporta la prensa. Si la próxima semana anunciaran la Tercera Guerra Mundial, no se enteraría. En cualquier caso, ¿Qué podría insinuar esa repugnante mujer? ¿Qué Sasuke Uchiha ha sacado a divertirse a su prometida?—

-¡Si, claro! Pero ¿a cuál? O quizá pueda hablar del fin de una historia y el comienzo de otra. Sería un buen titular, ¿no crees?—añadió con dulzura –Sobre todo si yo no supiera que Hikari y tú habéis roto—

-Y en ese caso, cuando lo descubrieras terminarías abandonándome sin pensarlo dos veces—la interrumpió secamente –No te sobrevalores, Sakura. No confundas el trabajo con la vida real. Esto es un contrato de dos semanas y si tienes algún interés en salvar a Hikari o a su dinero, no te queda opción—

-¿Qué quieres decir?—

-Vamos, no te andes con tonterías conmigo. No puedes engañarme. Sakura Haruno, la primita independiente que ha conseguido labrarse su propio camino y se mantiene sola, aunque por detrás acepte todo lo que Hikari le ofrece. Los estudios universitarios, el taller, el negocio. Hikari te ha pagado absolutamente todo—

-Es posible que tengas razón—admitió la joven con los ojos cargados de un silencioso desdén.

Sasuke curvo los labios en una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo sé, tengo razón. Y el hecho de que estés aquí habla por sí solo. Cerámicas Haruno—escupió con desprecio –está al borde de la ruina. Si Hikari sufre una caída, tu ira detrás de ella, y vuestra cómoda existencia terminara para las dos—

-¿De verdad?—pregunto Sakura con una voz fría como el hielo, aunque no conseguía apartar de su mente la idea de que Sasuke podría tener razón. Pero, probablemente solo estaba intentando amedrentar, se dijo intentando tranquilizarse. Si le preocupaba algo Hikari tenía que estar bromeando. En cualquier caso, la única certeza que tenía era que, en lo concerniente a Sasuke no se podía estar segura de nada.

-Si, de verdad. Los dos sabemos, así que tendrás que cumplir tu promesa. Estando Hikari por medio, elegir en un lujo que no te puedes permitir—

-¡Ah sí, Hikari! El fantasma de la opera, mejor dicho de la fiesta de compromiso—repuso arrastrando las palabras con ironía.

-Eso es irrelevante. Tú vas a estar allí y eso es lo único que importa—

-¿Estas convencido de que voy a estar allí?—

-Por supuesto. Hay demasiadas cosas en juegos para que te vayas. Eres una Haruno, y como tal, tienes la absoluta convicción de que el mundo te debe una vida fácil. Y como Hikari es la que tiene el dinero…- se encogió de hombros.

Aquellas despiadadas declaraciones era otra provocación que Sakura debía ignorar.

-Entonces Hikari es más importante que yo—admitió -¿Por qué no? Yo le debo muchas cosas y las dos nos hemos educado como hermanas. Tú, por supuesto—comento con voz melosa –tienes una excusa diferente—

-¿Y eso que se supone que quiere decir?—

-Exactamente lo que he dicho—se encogió de hombros –He oído decir que el amor es ciego. Sasuke, pero no creo que pueda confundir la inteligencia de un millonario que se ha hecho a sí mismo ¿o sí?—

Sasuke cambio totalmente de expresión. Su rostro se convirtió en una marcara inescrutable.

-Metete en tus asuntos—casi gruño, y le dio la espalda dando por zanjada la conversación.

Se quito la chaqueta y tras ella la corbata. Sakura observo con recelo como se aflojaba el cuello de la camisa. Aquel gesto, despreocupadamente íntimo tuvo un efecto desconcertante para Sakura.

Estas en tu casa, se burlo en silencio. Necesitaba ironizar para contener el curso que empezaban a tomar sus desbocados pensamientos.

-Necesito una copa—comento Sasuke sin rodeos, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia el mueble bar -¿Puedo?—

-Por supuesto—afirmo con frialdad –Pero sírveme a mí un vodka con un dedo de tónica y una raja de limón, y bastante hielo—

Sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y cruzo la habitación para acercarse a la ventana y corrió las cortinas. Las luces de la ciudad se extendían a sus pies y el cielo estaba tachonado de estrellas.

-No me imaginaba que bebías licores tan fuertes—comento Sasuke con voz glacial mientras le entregaba el vaso.

-Bueno, pues ahí tienes—repuso ella con un destello de diversión en la mirada –Estas aprendiendo algo nuevo. Al parecer, Sasuke Uchiha no me conoce tan bien como pensaba. ¡Que vergüenza!—

-En absoluto. Como ya te he dicho, te conozco mejor de lo que te imaginas. Y si hay algo que desconozco, puedes estar segura de que acabare descubriéndolo de un modo u otro-

-¿Estas seguro?—

-Absolutamente—

Y en ese momento, murió la conversación. Allí estaban, dos personas distintas, con diferentes puntos de vista y prácticamente la misma fuerza férrea de voluntad.

Y, sin embargo. Sasuke estaba plenamente convencido de que él tenía el control de la situación. Como todo hombre rico, medio el éxito en dinero y pensaba que todo el mundo tenía un precio. Aquella vez se equivocaba, pero sería imposible convencerlo de su error. Sasuke se negaba a creerla, pero a ella le traía sin cuidado, se dijo Sakura. Tenía su vida, su trabajo, a Hikari, y viviría felizmente en una buhardilla en cuanto tuviera los medios para pagar el alquiler y poder mantenerse sin pasar hambre. No necesitaba venderse, si seguía adelante con aquella ridícula farsa, no sería por ninguna razón que Sasuke pudiera entender.

Sasuke apuro el contenido de su vaso.

-Será mejor que me vaya. He tenido un día muy cansado, lo hemos tenidos los dos. ¿Tengo que asumir entonces que has cambiado de opinión?—

-¿Estas preocupado? Realmente no lo sabes, ¿verdad?—se burlo –Estas prácticamente seguro de que estoy acorralada, pero en el fondo de tu mente hay una sombra de duda. Porque Sasuke Uchiha está acostumbrado a comprar todo lo que quiere y esta vez—se señalo con malicia –se ha encontrado con una mujer que no está en venta. Esta vez el problema es de conciencia, de la deuda que he contraído con Hikari, y de una obligación moral hacia una anciana a la que todavía no conozco. Me pregunto si alguien apostaría por mí en una situación tan arriesgada—

-Perdona, pero es Hikari la que está asumiendo un riesgo. Tú tienes todos los ases en la mano—

-¿De verdad?—pregunto Sakura con desdén, y de pronto se le ocurrió algo –Dime, ¿Qué ocurrirá después, cuando se fije una fecha para la boda del año? Si Chiyo no puede enfrentarse a la ruptura de un compromiso, ¿Cómo se tomara la noticia cuando se entere de que su nieto ha abandonado a su novia?—

Sasuke la miro con dolor, pero aquella sombra de tristeza fue tan rápidamente sustituida por el enfado, que Sakura no estaba segura de haberle visto.

-Chiyo está enferma, muy enferma—le explico sin rodeos –Y no va a llegar al día de la boda. ¿Hikari no se ha tomado la molestia de explicártelo? Supongo que no—murmuro antes de que Sakura tuviera tiempo de decir nada –A Hikari no le gusta enfrentarse al aspecto más duro de la vida, y lo que no le gusta, lo ignora—

-¡Oh, Sasuke!—Sakura estaba horrorizada –No lo sabía—

-No—la interrumpió duramente Sasuke –es imposible que lo supieras. Al igual que Hikari, estas demasiado pendiente de tu cómoda vida—

-Esto no es justo—protesto Sakura

-¿Justo?—se acerco rápidamente a ella, y, desde su sobrecogedora altura la observo con una expresión terrible -¿Justo? Hikari le ha dado la espalda a una anciana enferma y tú me hablas de justicia, crece, Sakura. Este es el mundo real y quiero darte la bienvenida—susurro con maldad. La agarro con firmeza por la barbilla y le alzo la cabeza tan violentamente que Sakura se asusto –Y ahora que ya estás en él—continuo con voz amenazadoramente fría -¿Me estás oyendo, maldita sea?—pregunto en un tono despiadado –Como permitas que Chiyo sufra una decepción, hare que desees no hacer nacido—

La soltó destilando desprecio por cada poro de su piel, y se fue dando un portazo. Cuando salió, Sakura se derrumbo. Oh Hikari amonesto a su prima en silencio, sin poder contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho una cosa así? Aquello no podía ser verdad, Hikari era insensata, egoísta, tenía muchos defectos, pero no era capaz de abandonar a Sasuke en una situación como aquella. Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Hikari no podía saberlo, se consoló. Ni siquiera su inconsciente prima sería capaz de darle la espalda a una mujer que estaba a punto de morir. Aun así, reconoció con una angustia enfermiza, tenía que admitir que cuando Sasuke Uchiha, parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

~ O ~

Se dirigían hacia el norte en silencio. Fueron noventa minutos de viaje durante los cuales no disminuyo la tensión en ningún momento. Sakura observaba de vez en cuando el ceñudo perfil de Sasuke. Aquella fría y gris mañana acompañada perfectamente el malhumor de Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron a la impresionante casa que tenía Sasuke en Shropshire, un rayo de sol salió a recibirlos. ¿Seria un buen presagio?, se pregunto Sakura con ironía mientras seguía a Sasuke al interior de la casa.

Fue una tranquilidad descubrir a los pocos minutos que Sasuke no pensaba quedarse.

-Tsunade te cuidara—le explico rápidamente ofreciéndole a la anciana ama de llaves una sonrisa que habría hecho que a Sakura le flaquearan las piernas en el caso de que la hubiera dirigido a ella –Si necesitas algo pídelo. Yo volveré esta tarde con Chiyo; el resto de los invitados no llegara hasta las seis. Hasta entonces, siéntete como en tu propia casa—

Una vez sola, Sakura siguió a Tsunade a través del vestíbulo y subió tras ella las elegantes escaleras de mármol que conducían al segundo piso, admirando a su pesar la elegante decoración y la luminosidad de la casa.

Había sido edificada a la orilla del rio Severa; era una caprichosa construcción de la época victoriana que Sasuke había transformado en una pequeña mansión campestre. Y aunque la casa había sufrido algunas reformaciones, conservaba su aspecto acogedor.

-¡Es precioso!—exclamo Sakura cuando Tsunade le enseño el que iba a ser su dormitorio.

El ama de llaves frunció el ceño y echo un rápido vistazo a aquella habitación decorada con una cama con dosel propia de una reina y todo tipo de muebles a juego.

-Si—contesto bruscamente Tsunade –Es la habitación más bonita de la casa, aunque la señorita nunca parecía darse cuenta. Estaba demasiado pendiente de sí misma—murmuro con actitud y se dirigió con la espalda muy erguida hacia la puerta –ahora la dejare sola para que pueda encargarse de sus cosas. El almuerzo se servirá en la terraza, a la una en punto—

Si, señora, estuvo a punto de contestar Sakura en tono burlón. Era evidente que no era bien recibida en aquella casa, aunque si el críptico tono de Tsunade significa algo, tampoco lo había sido Hikari. Y por parte de Sasuke… Sakura suspiro. Desde luego, aquella no iba a ser la más feliz de las estancias.

Una llamada a la puerta el sobresalto.

-Vengo a ayudarla a deshacer las maletas, señorita—dijo de pronto una joven de aspecto alegre y refrescante que llego a su puerta.

Sakura se sonrojo. En casa de sus tíos también había empleados, pero aunque Hikari siempre se había creído con derecho a ellos, Sakura prefería cuidarse sola. Y como la mayor parte de su ropa había salido el día anterior de la boutique, ni siquiera ella iba a tener nada que hacer.

-Creo que puedo arreglármelas sola, pero gracias de todas formas...—

-Hinata—contesto la chica. Su actitud hacia ella era mucho más amistosa que la de Tsunade –Y, bueno, si está segura de que no necesita ayuda…-

-Estoy segura—

A pesar de su deseo de prolongar la tarea, pronto termino de recogerlo todo y, como todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para el almuerzo, se encontró sin tener nada que hacer. Podría dedicarse a explorar la casa, se dijo, tomarse las palabras de Sasuke al pie de la letra y sentirse como si estuviera en su propio hogar, pero no estaba muy convencida de que fuera lo mi acertado. Se sentía como una intrusa, como si no perteneciera a aquel lugar, cosa que por otra parte era cierta, reconoció con seriedad. Pero, ¿Por qué preocuparse?, se dijo animada, y se dedico a bajar a la cocina.

-¿Necesita ayuda?—

-¡Pero si usted es una invitada!—contesto Tsunade en un susurro, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo –Además, hay poco trabajo hasta para mí. La casa está llena de los empleados de la agencia que va a encargarse de todo, que están fisgoneando y metiéndose por todas partes. No, señorita—insistió con firmeza –Usted relájese y descanse, Hinata y yo podemos arreglárnoslas solas—

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Lo intentare—le dijo con franqueza –Y llámeme Sakura. Si cambia de opinión, estaré encantada de poder echar una mano—Sakura sonrió y rezo para que desapareciera el hielo de los ojos ámbar de Tsunade. No sucedió, pero algo en su actitud le permitió pensar que en cuanto se ganara su resto, el ama de llaves no le importaría admitirlo.

Más contenta de lo que había estado en toda la mañana, Sakura salió a la terraza. Se pondría a leer. Había comprado un libro en la tienda del hotel, resistiendo la tentación de tirar al suelo todos los periódicos de la mañana, aunque a juzgar por los últimos titulares, las ultimas noticias de Karin Uzumaki no habían salido en primera plana. Sakura se había encogido de hombros y se había dicho que no era un asunto al que debería prestar excesiva atención, pero inmediatamente había comprendido que era absurdo engañarse. Karin Uzumaki la inquietaba muy seriamente. Contaría su historia cuando pensara que la tenia bien elaborada y todo el mundo la creería. Pero si a Sasuke no le molestaba, ¿Por qué iba a preocuparle a ella?

Sakura abrió el libro, la última novela de P.D James y a los pocos minutos se había trasladado a miles de kilómetros.

~ O ~

-Así que aquí es donde te has escondido—el de tono de Sasuke llevaba algo más que un indirecto reproche –No te ha costado mucho adaptarte a tu nuevo papel, ¿verdad Sakura?

-¿Qué quieres decir?—repuso Sakura, observándola sin pestañear.

-Sakura Haruno, la reina del ocio, igual que Hikari, pareces haber nacido para ello, ¿Eh, Sakura?—

-Si tu lo dices…- contesto la joven resueltamente –Y aunque es perfectamente comprensible que menciones a Hikari en cada una de tus frases, ¿no crees que es demasiado arriesgado teniendo en cuenta que Chiyo ya ha llegado?—

-Chiyo está descansando—contesto Sakura fríamente –Está deseando conocer a la radiante prometida, pero el viaje la ha dejado agotada y encontrarse tan pronto con la prometida felizmente enamorada podría acabar con ella—forzó una sonrisa y la miro con desprecio –Así que estamos solos, una situación ideal para una pareja—se sentó y se sirvió un vaso de la refrescante limonada que Tsunade había llevado a la mesa.

Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder de mal humor. Sasuke estaba enfadado, pero no con ella, comprendió instintivamente, sino con Hikari, con el compromiso roto y con las vueltas que daba la vida. La verdad era que tenía motivos para estar furioso.

-¿Por qué no pospones la fiesta—le sugirió suavemente -, si Chiyo no se siente con fuerzas para celebrarla?—

-Tú no conoces a Chiyo. Estas hablando de una fiesta por la que ha venido expresamente hasta aquí, de una fiesta que no se puede aplazar—

-Está bien—contesto Sakura -, pero no tenemos que precipitar las cosas. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para dentro de una semana o dos y así le damos a Chiyo tiempo para recuperarse?—

-No—

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no intentas ser razonable? Es lo más lógico y cuando…-

-Déjalo, Sakura—la interrumpió bruscamente.

-Por supuesto, señor—se burlo haciendo un saludo marcial –Sus deseos son ordenes para mi, señor. Pero antes me gustaría dar mi opinión. Hikari…-

-¿Quizá cambie de opinión?—le pregunto en un tono peligrosamente amenazador -¿Quizá tenga remordimientos? Es demasiado tarde—le recordó amargamente –Chiyo la necesita ahora, no la semana que viene, ni el mes que viene. Ahora, ¿es que no lo entiendes?—

-Lo entiendo perfectamente—contesto Sakura duramente –Te han dado un buen golpe y esta es tu forma de devolverlo. No me sorprende que Hikari se niegue a escucharte. Dos semanas, Sasuke, solamente dos semanas, es lo único que te está pidiendo. ¿No podrías posponer la fiesta?—

-Ni por ti, ni por Hikari ni por todo el oro del mundo—contesto con fiereza –La respuesta es no. Y no quiero continuar hablando de este tema—

-Eres el hombre más terco, obstinado, inflexible, cabeza dura y arrogante que he tenido las desgracias de conocer. Me encantaría hacer las maletas y dejarte solo con tu fiesta—

-Te has olvidado de testarudo—señalo con tranquilamente.

-Lo he observado para más tarde. Será mi última palabra antes de marcharme dando un portazo.

-Pero no te irás, ¿verdad, Sakura?—

Sakura levanto la cabeza y alzo la barbilla, en un gesto inconscientemente desafiante. Sasuke disimulo una sonrisa.

-¿Crees sinceramente que yo soy el responsable de esta embarazosa situación?—

-¿Y no lo eres?—

Se hizo un silencio interminable. En los ojos de Sasuke había una curiosa mezcla de dolor e indecisión, y Sakura contuvo la respiración, consciente de la batalla que estaba librando en su interior. Y había algo más, algo más Sakura no podía comprender, pero sentía, algo importante que Sasuke había decidido ocultar. ¿A Hikari también?, se pregunto Sakura observando las líneas sombrías que surcaban de la frente.

Sasuke soltó un juramento y se levanto de repente.

-¿Sasuke?—lo sondeo Sakura cuando lo vio agarrarse al borde de la terraza.

Todo en él reflejaba un profundo abatimiento. Se apoyo contra la balaustrada, con la mirada fija en el rio, sin moverse, casi sin respirar. Pasaban los minutos y Sasuke continuaba sin decir nada, y de pronto, Sakura sintió el inesperado escozor de las lágrimas. Sasuke estaba sufriendo, Sakura no sabía porque y probablemente nunca lo sabría, pero jamás olvidaría la desolación que había vislumbrado en las profundidades de sus ojos.

-Había una persona a la que yo adoraba—empezó a decir Sasuke quedamente, titubando como si necesitara explicar almo muy querido para él –Era alguien especial, una joven bonita y llena de vida, y como todos los enamorados del mundo, hacíamos planes. Planes tan maravillosos…- añadió atormentando –Castillos en el aire. Éramos jóvenes y teníamos nuestros sueños. De alguna manera, conseguiría el dinero para salir de la pobreza. Y lo hice—continuo con rencor y golpeo la pared con los puños –pero ya era demasiado tarde—

-No—le pidió Sakura sintiendo el dolor y la impotencia de no poder ayudarlo –no te culpes por ello, Sasuke—

Pero el no la oía, continuo hablando en voz baja y angustiada.

-Kaname enfermo y sí, yo pude asumir los gastos de la operación. Pero el dinero no pudo ayudarla. Había vivido durante demasiado tiempo en los peores barrios de Londres, y de allí es muy difícil escapar—

Sakura se quedo callada. No sabía cómo, pero entendía perfectamente a donde quería llegar Sasuke. Se abrazo a sí misma para protegerse de aquel frio que parecía nacer en su propio corazón.

-Nunca se recupero—le explico Sasuke –No fui capaz de salvarla—

Sakura se acerco a su lado, apoyándolo en silencio, luchando contra la necesidad de abrazarlo y acariciarlo, de hacerle apoyar la cabeza en su hombro para consolarlo, para cuidarlo, para borrar las arrugas de sufrimiento reflejadas en su rostro, para hacerle olvidar el dolor. Pero no tenía derecho a hacerlo—

-No pudo salir de allí—repitió Sasuke, y volvió el rostro hacia Sakura -¿Ahora lo entiendes?—pregunto agarrándola por los hombros con unas manos frías y duras como el acero –Después de Chiyo, era la persona más importante para mí, y desde entonces, me prometí no volver a enamorarme. No podía correr el riesgo, no quería volver a sufrir. Y ahora los dioses están buscando su venganza—

-¿En Chiyo?—pregunto Sakura, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que Sasuke quería decir.

-Ha venido a hacerse una exploración neurológica—le explico –En el Nudlan. Tiene que ir la próxima semana. Ya ves….-

-No tiene porque ocurrirle lo mismo a Chiyo—insistió –Aquello fue una tragedia, pero no se a repetir. Por favor Sasuke tienes que creerlo—

-¿Tengo que creerlo?—Sakura fijo su mirada implorante en las profundidades de los ojos de Sasuke y el la sujeto con más fuerza. Era tal la tensión que había en el ambiente que podría haber sido cortada por un cuchillo. E inesperadamente, Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa de agradecimiento –Lo he intentado, de verdad, créeme que lo he intentado—

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza para disimular las lágrimas cuando Sasuke la soltó y se volvió bruscamente hacia la mesa.

-¿Limonada?—pregunto Sasuke, inclinando la jarra y Sakura asintió. El momento había pasado, pero ella nunca olvidaría el sufrimiento de Sasuke. Aquella escena la había afectado profundamente. Sasuke estaba muy solo. ¿En quién podía confiar? ¿En Chiyo, en Hikari? No. Apretó los labios con amargura. No. Sasuke tenía que enfrentarse solo a las sombras de su pasado, y en la oscuridad de la noche debía ser el hombre más tristemente solo del mundo. Pobre Sasuke. Y que ironía, que cruel ironía. Había trabajado duramente para amasar una fortuna, había peleado con uñas y dientes por Chiyo, pero al final, ni todo el dinero del mundo podría ayudarlo.

Sasuke le lleno el vaso a Sakura; al pasárselo, le rozo los dedos y fue tal la impresión que aquella involuntaria caricia tuvo en la joven que tuvo que sofocar un grito. Aquello era ridículo, se reprocho en silencio mientras se bebía la limonada. Compasión si, ambos se sentían vulnerables, pero no era ese el único sentimiento que los unía. Advertía el aroma del peligro y decidió asustada que tendría que tener cuidado.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece la casa?—pregunto Sasuke, ajeno a la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Es… magnifica—reconoció con franqueza; su voz todavía no era muy firme, pero Sasuke no pareció advertirlo, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para pensar en Sakura. Y si él era capaz de improvisar una conversación intrascendente a pesar de su tristeza, lo menos que podía hacer ella era seguir su ejemplo –No podía imaginarme que fuera un lugar tan especial—

-¿Te ha enseñado Tsunade los alrededores o has ido sola?—

-Ninguna de las dos cosas—respondió a la defensiva –Tsunade estaba ocupada y a mí no me gusta curiosear. Me parece indiscreto, supongo—termino débilmente, comprendiendo por la expresión de Sasuke que ni debería haber contestado de esa manera.

-¡Cuanta sensibilidad!—se burlo Sasuke –Esta es mi casa, Sakura, y supuestamente la tuya en un futuro cercano. ¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que Chiyo podría querer que la llevaras a conocer la propiedad? ¿Querrá conocerte y hablar contigo de la boda?—

-Yo…-

-No lo has pensado—la interrumpió cansino, suspiro sofocando su irritación –Vamos, hagámoslo ahora. Y la próxima vez, intenta recordar por que estas aquí—

Como si pudiera olvidarlo se burlo Sakura con ironía, y empezaron a caminar en silencio.

Sakura nunca había visto una casa tan maravillosa, hasta la de Hikari palidecía a su lado. Y si la casa era suficiente para dejarla sin respiración, los jardines, las canchas de tenis, la piscina y el pequeño muelle del rio eran algo fuera de lo normal. Que aquella casa permaneciera vacía durante parte de la semana era un desperdicio.

Pero parecía muy solitaria, decidió. Faltaba algo, gente, ruidos, movimiento… algo que no conseguía definir.

Fueron después a la biblioteca, una habitación con las paredes forradas de madera y estanterías llenas de libros.

-¡Sasuke!—exclamo asombrada -¡Que maravilla! Libros, libros y más libros. No sabes la suerte que tienes.

-¿No lo es?—pregunto con una sonrisa indulgente, mientras Sakura paseaba por la habitación, pasando delicadamente los dedos por los lomos de los libros.

Sakura alcanzo un ejemplar de una de sus novelas favoritas, _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ y lo hojeo.

-Esta es mi idea del cielo. No sabía que Hikari ya había tenido la suerte de cruzar el umbral—

-Si Hikari hubiera hecho lo que quería—contesto Sasuke secamente –esta habitación ya no sería la misma. Quería montar un gimnasio—

-¡Oh no!—Sakura estaba horrorizada –Pero tú no serias capaz de hacer una cosa así, ¿verdad?—

-¿Tu qué crees?—pregunto Sasuke, acercándose a ella. Cerro el libro que Sakura tenía en la mano y lo dejo nuevamente en la estantería. Se cruzo de brazo y en sus labios apareció un asomo de sonrisa –Vamos, no seas tímida. Dime lo que piensas, ¿crees que Sasuke Uchiha es un ignorante o qué?—

Sakura bajo la mirada. En ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la había acorralado en una esquina; todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Al igual que un animal atrapado, solo tenía dos opciones: enfrentarse o escapar. La adrenalina empezó a correr por sus venas. Se decidió a escapar, pero comprendió que estaba inmovilizada. En cuanto hiciera el más mínimo movimiento, a Sasuke le bastaría con alargar la mano para detenerla. Para Sasuke aquello era un juego: parecía un gato con un ratón en sus garras, tanteando, observando… Sakura estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

Levanto la mirada lentamente, haciendo involuntariamente un recorrido por el impresionante cuerpo de Sasuke. Observo los potentes músculos de sus piernas, que se adivinaban bajo la desgastada tela de sus vaqueros y continúo alzando la mirada hacia sus estrechas caderas. Llego después al pecho: Sasuke llevaba desabrochados los botones superiores de la camisa, dejando al descubierto el inicio del vello que cubría su pecho, aquella oscura sombra era una llamada irresistible para Sakura.

La necesidad de estirar el brazo y acariciarlo era tan fuerte que tuvo que apretar los puños para controlarse. Y decidida a ocultar sus sentimientos a los astutos ojos de Sasuke, miro fijamente hacia adelante.

-Sakura—susurro Sasuke con voz ronca y rio –no puedes desilusionarme ahora, mi pequeña tigresa. Dime lo que piensas, dime lo que sientes. Vamos, no seas vergonzosa, creo que mi ego podrá soportarlo—

-¿Solamente lo crees?—lo provoco temerariamente. Sus ojos destilaban desprecio -¿Qué ha sido de los montones de arrogancia que habitualmente coronan a Sasuke Uchiha? ¿O es que como Hikari lo ha abandonado ya no puede continuar la jugada?—

Cuando vio que Sasuke apretaba los labios comprendió que había llegado demasiado lejos.

-tienes una lengua demasiado afilada—susurro Sasuke –y un día de estos vas a sobrepasar el límite. Y entonces…- esbozo una sonrisa provocativamente burlona –la primita sacar castica aprenderá la lección.

-Supongo que tienes razón—contesto mientras calculaba con la mirada la distancia que la separaba de la puerta. Y, decidiendo que no tenía nada que perder, elevo la barbilla en un gesto desafiante –Pero tendrás que atraparme primero, ¿no crees?—

Se alejo de un salto antes haber terminado de hablar, cuando estuvo convencida de que había conseguido demasiado pronto su victoria. Tal como Sakura había temido, y en algunos momentos incluso esperado. Sasuke la atrapo la mano y el agarro por la muñeca.

-Sakura—susurro

Tiro suavemente de ella un par de veces haciendo que en el último tirón sus rostros quedaran a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

Empezó a deslizar las manos desde las muñecas de Sakura hasta los codos, acercándose cada vez más a ella. Sakura, presa del pánico, se paso la lengua por los labios.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Tontuela—le reprocho amablemente, inclino la cabeza y probó su boca. Trazo con la lengua la temblorosa línea de sus labios antes de abrazarla con fuerza y besarla.

Bullían entre ellos corrientes de pasión. Para Sakura era una delicia sentir aquel contacto, aquel olor, aquel fuego en sus venas. Nunca había experimentado un placer tan intenso.

Pero entonces recordó donde estaba, ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo una cosa así? ¿Cómo podía estar coqueteando con Sasuke y, lo peor de todo, como podía permitir que la besara y desear que la acariciara? Se quedo paralizada al oír una vocecilla interior que le decía que aquello no podía estar mal, que le insinuaba una verdad con la que todavía no se atrevía a enfrentarse.

-¡Oh no! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!—repuso Sasuke con aspereza, levanto la cabeza y clavo sus ojos en ella. La agarro del brazo y la sacudió sin ninguna delicadeza –Claro que puedes—repitió clavándole cruelmente los dedos.

Sakura se asusto, pero su miedo desapareció en cuanto sus labios se unieron. Cuando la presión de Sasuke disminuyo, el beso se transformo en una caricia dulce y seductora que exigía una inmediata respuesta. Y con un minúsculo gemido de protesta, los últimos vestigios de resistencia de Sakura desaparecieron.

Sasuke gruño y volvió a rodearla con sus fuertes brazos; Sakura ya no era capaz de oponerse, lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar de aquel contacto, de las caricias de Sasuke. Dejarse arrastrar por los torbellinos de placer que nacían en todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel que sentían su cercanía de Sasuke, inundándola de alegría y de un doloroso placer.

Sakura le rodeo el cuello con las manos y hundió los dedos en su pelo, acariciándolo y urgiéndolo inconscientemente a que fundieran sus bocas en un nuevo beso. Necesitaba saborear el agridulce dolor de las caricias de Sasuke.

-Sakura—volvió a susurrar Sasuke. Retrocediendo provocando otro gemido de protesta. Busco su rostro con su perspicaz mirada y desnudo totalmente el alma de Sakura. El tiempo pareció detenerse y cuando Sakura le dirigió una mirada implorante, bajo la vista.

-Eres increíble—le dijo solemnemente –Sakura, no eres de este mundo—y esbozo una sonrisa capaz de conmover a las piedras antes de volver a acariciarla y trazar una senda de besos ardientes por su barbilla.

Sakura se estremecía con sus caricias. Se estrecho con fuerza contra él, el deseo le había hecho olvidar todos los dictados del sentido común.

-¡Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!—gimió retorciéndose en sus brazos.

-¡Te deseo!—dijo Sasuke en un susurro –No debería haber ocurrido, pero te deseo, Sakura—el abrazo con fuerza y la miro con unos ojos encendidos por una ardiente pasión -¿Me has oído, Sakura, y cuando Sasuke Uchiha quiere una cosa, la consigue-


	4. Chapter 4

**He regresado xD, pido disculpas por el retraso de este fic, estaba pendiente de otros, gomen, de verdad.**

**Disfrútenlo**** n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**-¡N**iños!—los regaño una anciana evidentemente divertida –Eso no está bien. Puede pasar cualquiera por aquí, y es fácil adivinar en lo que estáis pensando ¡Y a plena luz del día!—

-¡Ah, Chiyo!—Sasuke sonrió con arrepentimiento, soltó inmediatamente a Sakura y se dirigió a donde estaba su abuela –Discúlpame. Creo que nos has sorprendido en lo que las revistas del corazón llamarían una situación comprometida-

-No digas eso—protesto Chiyo mirando a u su nieto con indulgencia –La culpa es mía, por meter la nariz donde no me llaman. Y a mi edad ya debería haber aprendido a no hacerlo—le dio una palmadita tranquilizadora en la mejilla y busco con la mirada a Sakura, que había aprovechado aquellos minutos para recobrar la compostura –Y esta, por supuesto, debe ser Sakura. Querida, no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de conocerte. —

-Bienvenida a Inglaterra, señora Uchiha—murmuro Sakura con torpeza.

-Chiyo, querida. Tomo el mundo me llama Chiyo. Y yo te llamare Sakura. Sasuke puede continuar llamándote como tenga la costumbre de hacerlo en privado. Sakura es un nombre demasiado serio. De hecho—continuo en tono confidencial, agarrándola del brazo –gracias a los duendes del teléfono, me he pasado los últimos tres meses convencida de que te llamabas Hikari—

Un aturdido Sasuke las condujo hasta la terraza. Sakura se evito en todo momento que se cruzaran sus miradas. Aquello había sido un triunfo para Sasuke, reconoció en silencio. Había vencido obstáculos sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra. Por primera vez, durante lo que le había parecido meses, Sakura empezó a relajarse. Quizá, solo quizá, admitió a regañadientes, la estrategia de Sasuke no estuviera condenada al fracaso.

-Entonces—pregunto Chiyo cuando les llevaron el té -¿Cuándo es el gran día? Supongo que ya habrás pensado en alguno—

-Bueno, no exactamente…-

-Por supuesto, hemos…-

Hablaron los dos a la vez. Sakura se sonrojo, sintiéndose culpable cuando Sasuke clavo sus sagaces ojos en su rostro.

Chiyo se inclino hacia ella, le palmeo cariñosamente la mano y suspiro.

-¡Hombres! ¡Cuando aprenderán que en estos temas deberían tomar ejemplo de los niños y procurar ser vistos, pero no oídos!—comento, y Sakura sofoco una risita.

La joven se volvió hacia Sasuke, pero le resulto imposible adivinar lo que pensaba. Había adoptado una expresión estudiadamente neutral. Así que Sakura cruzo mentalmente los dedos y decidió lanzarse.

-No hemos decidido nada todavía. Quizá la celebremos en invierno, nos gustaría que fuera una ceremonia sencilla, con los familiares y los amigos más íntimos. Sasuke está acostumbrado a las multitudes, pero a mí me agobian, y como esta noche ya hemos invitado a la mitad del país…- se encogió de hombros y le dirigió a Sasuke una mirada desafiante. –Si a una chica no le dejan organizar su propia boda, ¿Qué le van a permitir hacer?—

-¡Exactamente!—aprobó Chiyo, sonriente –Me alegro de oír que no vas a permitir que Sasuke te intimide—

Pasaron un rato muy entrañable. La conversación fluía fácil y agradablemente. Chiyo contaba encantada curiosas anécdotas de sus viajes. Tenía una capacidad especial para contar historias y un agudo sentido del humor. A Sakura le dolía el estomago de tanto reír, hasta que Chiyo menciono los planes que tenía para el futuro que no podría ver.

Fue un pensamiento triste, y Sakura pensó, conteniendo las lágrimas que parecía imposible que aquella mujer tan alegre y aparentemente saludable ocultara una trágica enfermedad.

-Sasuke, es magnífica—no pudo resistir la tentación de decírselo cuando Chiyo fu a cambiarse.

-Si—susurró Sasuke con ironía –Y estoy seguro de que piensa lo mismo de ti. La admiración es mutua. Solo el cielo sabe en qué lio me he metido al dejar que os hayáis conocido. Y por cierto, ¿Qué es eso de una boda tranquila?—

-¡Ah!—Sakura se ruborizó y se encogió de hombros –No me habías contado nada de lo planes que teníais para la boda. Para ser un hombre que piensa en todo, has dejado algunas lagunas importantes. Era evidente que Chiyo iba hacer esa pregunta. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haberle dicho?—se defendió –Yo no sé nada de Chiyo, excepto que está enferma y necesita saber que su nieto ha sentado cabeza. Y como Hikari quería una gran boda—se interrumpió al darse cuenta por la expresión de Sasuke de que estaba avanzando por mal camino y, reprimiendo un suspiro, se sirvió otra taza de té.

-¿De verdad?—pregunto Sasuke duramente –Entonces me pregunto quién será el hombre afortunado que te acompañe en esa ceremonia, porque evidentemente no se trata de mí—

Sakura no contesto. Sasuke estaba eludiendo un tema que, al parecer, para él era tabú. ¿Orgullo herido?, se pregunto Sakura, o quizá fuera algo más importante, amor, tal vez. Sintió una puñalada de dolor tan intensa, que rápidamente decidió zanjar ese tema de conversación. Cuando juzgó que el enfado de Sasuke ya que habría mitigado, pregunto:

-¿Cuánto tiempo de le queda a Chiyo?—

-Cuatro meses, a no ser que la operen antes, pero ni siquiera en ese caso hay garantías. La pobre está haciendo todo lo que puede mientras el dolor se lo permite, y cuando empiece a ser inaguantable—Sasuke se interrumpió. Para Sakura era casi insoportable ver la angustia que se reflejaba en su rostro –se encerrara en una clínica, en cualquier parte. Típico de Chiyo. Siempre empeñada en hacer las cosas a su manera. Yo quería quedarme con ella, sería capaz de mandar el trabajo al infierno para estar a su lado, pero ella se niega categóricamente. Supongo que tiene razón. Así que ya ves—

Sakura tenía un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con ahogarla. La vida no era justa, se dijo a sí misma. Pestañeo con fuerza para tragarse las lágrimas y volvió a mirar a Sasuke.

-Estoy empezando a comprender—le dijo con franqueza –Yo pensaba que para ti esto era un juego, una forma de vengarte de Hikari por su abandono. Pero no es así, lo único que quieres es que Chiyo sea feliz.

-Hikari no va a volver a casa—le recordó duramente, arrastro su silla hacia atrás y se levanto.

Sakura empezó a sollozar, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan sola. Aunque tuviera que hacer cola detrás de Sasuke, retorcería el cuello a su prima cuando llegara; y esperaba, por su bien, que no le ocurriera aparecer en un mal momento. Teniendo a Karin Uzumaki la nariz metida en esa historia, le daba miedo imaginarse lo que podría ocurrir si Hikari volviera, con o sin Kiba Inuzuka. Pero no merecía la pena pensar en ello.

Justo en el momento que Sakura estaba saliendo de un refrescante baño de espuma, sonó el teléfono. Se envolvió en una toalla enorme que alguien, probablemente Tsunade, había tenido la amabilidad de proporcionarle, y alcanzo el teléfono que había al lado de la cama.

-¿Sakura?—al oír la inconfundible voz de su prima, se tenso. No esperaba que Hikari estuviera muy contenta -¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? Cuando Karin me lo conto, no podía creérmelo—

-Me lo temía, no podía ser otra que nuestra querida Karin. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en ponerse en contacto contigo. ¿Y puede saberse que tipo de rumores venenosos ha estado extendiendo en todo este tiempo?—

-Los sabes perfectamente, no te has la tonta—le reprocho y al momento cambio de tono -¡Oh, Sakura! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme una cosa así?—

-¿Cómo he podido qué? ¿Cómo he podido ocupar el lugar de mi sofisticada prima?, ¿Cómo he podido engañar a una anciana enferma? ¿O cómo he podido atreverme a pasar la noche en el mismo hotel que Sasuke? No te preocupes—la tranquilizo con acidez –dormimos en habitaciones separadas—

-Eso nunca me ha importando—dijo Hikari sin andarse con rodeos –Ya te lo dije en otra ocasión, Sasuke solo tiene ojos para mí y necesitara que alguna mujer le calentara la cama, puedes estar segura de que nunca te elegiría a ti—

Aquella afirmación hirió a Sakura más de lo que se atrevía a reconocer.

-Ya veo—repuso Sakura fríamente –Sasuke puede hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando sea discreto, ¿no es eso? Y siempre y cuando a ninguna de sus conquistas se le ocurra quedarse hasta el final de la función—

-Sasuke es un hombre muy viril—contesto Hikari en tono confidencial –Y si decido ignorar algunas de sus indiscreciones, es asunto mío. Una vez que estemos casados, las cosas serán diferentes—

-Naturalmente—respondió Sakura atónita y empezando a enfadarse –pero no olvides que ya no estáis comprometidos. Sasuke es libre de hacer lo que quiera—en ese momento la asalto una idea –A no ser que hayas decidido cambiar de opinión—insinuó -¿Has decidido volver a casa? ¿Esa es la razón de tu llamada?—

-En absoluto—contesto su prima rápidamente –Aunque no te lo creas, tengo mucho trabajo. Sé que Sasuke está enfadado, pero se le pasara en cuanto sea elegida modelo del año. Y esta vez estoy segura de que voy a conseguirlo—

-Mira, Hikari—empezó a decir Sakura, intentando ser razonable –sé que tu carrera es importante para ti, pero tienes tiempo de sobra para dedicarte a ella, eres joven y atractiva, tienes toda la visa por delante. Chiyo no, y te necesita en este momento, ¿no podías renunciar a ese trabajo solo por esta vez?—

-¿Cuándo por fin voy alcanzar el éxito internacional? ¿En que estas pensando?—le pregunto Hikari con desprecio –Volveré a casa cuando esté lista y entonces compensaré a Sasuke por todo el tiempo que hemos estado separados. Y hasta entonces, me gustaría que recordaras que es mío y va a seguir siéndolo—colgó bruscamente el teléfono, dejando a Sakura agarrada al auricular.

Lo había intentado, se tranquilizo a sí misma, suspirando con fuerza. Si, lo había hecho, ¿pero con la suficiente determinación? Quizá si le hubiera contado la verdad sobre Chiyo, la verdad pura y simple, habría cambiado de opinión. Sí, eso era, Hikari no lo había entendido. Sasuke se había limitado a darle órdenes y ella misma solo había hecho alguna insinuación. Pero si Hikari no lo sabía, ¿tenía derecho Sakura a ponerle al tanto de la historia?—

-Estoy deseando que llegue el viernes de la semana que viene—murmuro mientras se cepillaba el pelo. Pero aquel día todavía estaba muy lejos.

~ O ~

-Este baile es mío, creo—

Sakura se ruborizo cuando Sasuke apareció frente a ella para rescatarla de un ejército de aspirantes a bailar con ella.

Sasuke y ella habían abierto el baile aproximadamente una hora antes. Habían sido diez minutos muy tensos. Sasuke se pegaba desconcertantemente a ella y la joven no conseguía acostumbrarse a las miradas que los seguían por la pista de baile con abierta curiosidad.

-Relájate—le había aconsejado Sasuke al advertir su desosiego –Solo vas a llamar la atención durante cinco minutos. La gente que de verdad me importa sabe por qué estás aquí y los que no lo saben no merecen la pena. Y puedo asegurarte que la prensa no ha sido invitada ¿Estas ahora más contenta?—

-Muy poco—había contestado cortante –pero si tú y Chiyo lo estáis, ¿Quién soy yo para quejarme?—

-Si Sakura, ¿Quién eres?—había preguntado Sasuke haciéndola sonrojar.

Una hora después, mientras bailaban estrechamente abrazados, Sakura decidió abordar abiertamente el tema.

-Y Hikari…- empezó a decir

-¿Qué Hikari?—repuso Sasuke con una carcajada burlona -¿La prima negligente, la atractiva modelo o la prometida que no está dispuesta a serlo?—

-¿Qué te parece la Hikari que está enamorada de ti?—

Sasuke la miro fijamente que Sakura se estremeció.

-Ese tema está prohibido—

-¿Desde cuándo?—pregunto Sakura, levantando la barbilla con aire desafiante.

Sasuke sonrió gravemente e ignoro la pregunta. De pronto, la orquesta empezó a tocar temas más rápidos, la pista se lleno de gente. Y Sakura se vio obligada a abandonar el tema. Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que estuviera suficientemente cerca de él para volver a intentarlo.

-¿Y bien?—lo desafió

-Y bien, ¿Qué?—

Su sonrisa burlona le indico que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y, conteniendo un arranque de genio, decidió cambiar de táctica.

-Me ha llamado Hikari—le explico –Ahora puede decirme que me meta en mis propios asuntos—

-Excelente idea. Y espero que esta vez te des por aludida—

-Creo que no eres justo—repuso inmediatamente ella –No le has contado a Hikari nada sobre la enfermedad de Chiyo y esperas que de la noche a la mañana, sin haber tenido tiempo de prepararme, yo me haga cargo de todo—

-Y me ha salido maravillosamente—respondió con una sonrisa burlona –así que no entiendo donde está el problema—

-El problema eres tú—contesto Sakura con vehemencia –Tengo mi propia vida, por si lo has olvidado, y su Hikari estuviera al tanto de los hechos, estoy convencida de que se presentaría aquí mañana mismo—

-Pero no puede, ¿o sí?—replico suavemente –Y tú eres tonta Sakura, si es eso lo que estás esperando Hikari no puede aparecer por aquí durante las próximas dos semanas—

-Solo porque tu no fuiste capaz de tragarte tu orgullo y pedirle que se quedara—

-No necesito pedírselo, sabía que yo quería que lo hiciera—

-¿Por instinto, intuición o quizá lo consultó con una bola de cristal? Te recuerdo que Hikari solo es humana—

-Y supuestamente está comprometida conmigo. Esa era la razón de esta fiesta, una fiesta de compromiso...

-Una fiesta en la que Hikari podía haber participado si tú no fueras tan terco—

-¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?—

-Hikari no se ha ido a Marte, está en Milán. En una o dos horas podría haber estado aquí. Supongo que tienes un avión privado—

-Eso es lo de menos. Hikari sabía lo que iba a pasar y aun así hizo su propia elección—

-Au sí—se mofó Sakura –El arrogante señor Uchiha o su brillante carrera. Dime, ¿Cómo se siente uno opacando un segundo puesto? Supongo que no estás acostumbrado—

Sasuke apretó los labios con expresión sombría.

-Has dado en el clavo, Sakura. Pero te prometo que nunca más volveré a hacerlo—

-Me temo que no soy la única a la que tienes que convencer de ello—

La orquesta volvió a interpretar canciones rápidas; la conversación se interrumpió y cuando volvieron a encontrarse, Sasuke ya tenía el enfado bajo control.

-Tienes buen aspecto—la recorrió de pies a cabeza con una larga mirada de admiración –Ese color de favorece. Deberías usarlo más a menudo—

-¡Oh! ¡Cuánto honor haber recibido un cumplido de Sasuke! Sinceramente, estoy asombrada, aunque es posible que sea una estratagema para cambiar de tema. —

-Escoge tú la respuesta—reconoció Sasuke suavemente –No creerías la verdad aunque grabara esas palabras en piedra, así que puedes pensar lo que más te guste—

-Gracias. Es lo que hago normalmente. Al igual que Hikari, tengo mis propias ideas—

-Eso parece. Y es una suerte para mi, así es como me gusta que seas. Eres toda una mujer. Sakura Haruno—

-Y tú eres todo un hombre, inteligente, manipulador y petulantemente convencido de que yo voy a sacarte de este lio. Hablo de la ausencia de Hikari—le recordó al verlo arquear intrigado una ceja.

-Ella no quería venir—le recordó a su vez Sasuke fríamente –A pesar de que sabía que se iba a celebrar la fiesta.

-¿Pero se lo preguntaste o lo diste por supuesto?—

-¿Qué si di por supuesto que iba a venir a su fiesta de compromiso? Quizá tengas razón, pero ahora no es ese el problema, al fin y al cabo ya hay alguien ocupando el puesto que dejo vacante. No te preocupes, Sakura. Yo se que tienes que ganarte la vida, pero te aseguro que conmigo no tienes nada que perder.

-Te estoy haciendo un favor—le recordó ella.

-Y un favor hecho es un favor debido. Cuando terminemos, te pagare lo que te debo y estaremos en paz—

-Puedes guardarte tu asqueroso dinero—replico inmediatamente –Yo estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, y créeme, Sasuke, podría irme mañana y no podrías hacer nada para impedírmelo.

-Te propongo que disfrutes de todo esto mientras seas mi invitada—dijo Sasuke con un gesto de desprecio –pero si eso es lo que sientes, ¿Por qué esperas? Vete ahora mismo, Sakura. Por mi puedes irte al infierno—

-¿Y tener que seguir en tu compañía? No tengo ninguna posibilidad—

Y sintiéndose más humillada que enfadada, se abrió paso entre el ruidoso y alegre gentío para dirigirse al jardín.

Era una noche maravillosa, sin nubes y sin luna. La carpa que se había montado especialmente para la fiesta iluminaba el jardín como si se tratara de un faro marino. La luz de las farolas creaba un ambiente de cuento de hadas, haciendo que todo parecería irreal. Pero si la casa y el jardín parecían encantados, la varita mágica de Sasuke tampoco se había dormido en los laureles.

Sakura nunca se había puesto un vestido tan maravilloso; era de seda y de color turquesa brillante, escotado y provocativamente ceñido hasta la cintura. La falda, de vuelo y de la misma tela, le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Además, al mirarse al espejo, Sakura había reconocido que Sasuke había hecho bien al llevarla a la peluquería. Aquel corte juvenil le daba un aspecto más animado y los reflejos dorados suavizaban el contorno de su rostro y daban una inesperada profundidad a sus ojos jades. Sakura nunca se había sentido tan atractiva, pero aunque Sasuke hubiera alabado su aspecto, no estaba convencida de que sus palabras hubieran sido sinceras.

Sakura contuvo las lágrimas y se abrazo al sentir que empezaba a refrescar, aunque posiblemente el frio procedía de su corazón. Quizá Hikari tuviera razón. Quizá sintiera por Sasuke más de lo que se atrevía a admitir. Su abrumador atractivo y su aura de poder eran una combinación explosiva y era lógico que Sakura se sintiera atraída por él.

La vergüenza coloreo mejillas de la joven cuando se imagino que Sasuke podría saberlo. Si, le gustaba pero había algo más, un sentimiento más profundo. Un estremecimiento de dolor puso fin a sus díscolos pensamientos. Aferrándose a su última esperanza, se dijo que aquello era ridículo.

Ojo unas voces a lo lejos e hizo un esfuerzo para recobrar la compostura mientras se escondía entre las sombras de la casa.

-Hay que reconocer que Sasuke es un hombre admirable—trino una voz femenina –Desde luego, sabe cómo montar una fiesta. Yo no me habría perdido esta por nada del mundo—

-No—contesto su compañero con un marcado acento americano...Pero Hikari si se la ha perdido, y teniendo en cuenta como seguía Sasuke con su mirada a esa chica, no me sorprendería que tuviera que arrepentirse de no haber estado—

-No seas tonto, Tom—repuso la chica –Sasuke está actuando. Este loco por Hikari y todo el mundo lo sabe- así que cuando vuelva, después de haberse convertido en la reina de la pasarela, Sasuke estará a su lado sintiéndose el hombre más orgulloso del mundo. Y esa chica en su prima, la elección más lógica para sustituís a Hikari—

-Exactamente, demasiado lógica. Y no olvides que conozco bien a Sasuke, vivíamos en la misma zona de la ciudad. Además, recuerdo que adoraba a Celeste y, desde que murió, no ha habido ninguna mujer con la que haya permanecido más de un mes—

-Aparte de Hikari—

-Que pareció en el momento oportuno—

-¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunto la mujer. Sakura que permanecía oculta entre las sombras, contuvo la respiración.

-Es muy sencillo. Si Sasuke está decidido a casarse, puedes estar segura de que tiene algún motivo para hacerlo—

-¿Cómo cual?—

-No lo sé. Pero tener varios. Quizá quiera tener un hijo, un heredero, o quizá necesite una mujer atractiva que lo entretenga. Pero después de esta noche, puedes estar segura de que la ha encontrado—

-Bueno, estoy dispuesta a reconocer que la chica tiene algo especial. ¿Pero comparada con Hikari?—soltó una carcajada –No, Tom, Sasuke no es tonto y no va a quedarse con una segundona si pues tener a Hikari—

Sakura permaneció en su sitio mientras se alejaban intentando controlar un ataque de llanto. No pretendían que les oyera, se consoló a sí misma, pero eso no evitaba el sufrimiento provocado por aquellas palabras. Segundona. Y era verdad. Sakura solo tenía alguna importancia por el momento. ¡Como debía haberse reído de ella! La había provocado, la había incitado a marcharse, pero en el fondo sabía que no se iría, que era demasiado consciente de la situación para dejarlo en la estacada. No podía irse, reconoció con amargura: había caído en la trampa.

-¡Estas aquí!—musito Chiyo preocupada, cuando Sakura volvió a la fiesta –Estábamos preguntándonos donde estarías, ¿Verdad, Sasuke?—

Sakura levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Sasuke. No creía que estuviera muy preocupado por ella, intento decirle en silencio, con un gesto desafiante, pero, Sasuke se limito a sonreír, le ofreció un brazo a Chiyo e invito a Sakura a agarrarse del otro.

-Vamos—susurró con voz sedosa –Ya es hora de comer algo. Tanto baile me ha abierto el apetito. Y la noche no ha hecho más que empezar—

Aquellas palabras de Sasuke fueron proféticas. Sakura pasó a partir de ese momento horas, y horas, sonriendo, bailando, hablando animadamente con un ejército de extraños y fingiendo felicidad y un profundo amor. Amor. Sasuke podía encantar hasta las serpientes, pero el amor era algo diferente… Una vocecilla interior insistía en recordarle su confusión, su dolor, su respuesta a cada una de las palabras de Sasuke, pero aunque las pruebas de sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke eran cada vez más fuertes, Sakura decidió ignorarlas. Quizá estuviera escondiendo la cabeza en la arena, pero había cosas sobre las que le resultaba insoportable pensar.

Media hora más tarde, volvía a la pista de baile. Afortunadamente, Sasuke no la había sacado a bailar, y la comida y una copa de vino, la habían ayudado a tranquilizar sus destrozados nervios. La orquesta empezó a tocar una lenta melodía y Sakura, dejándose llevar por ella, apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su pareja de baile. Casi podía creer que era feliz, las miradas de admiración que despertaba eran un bálsamo para su ego.

Se sentía al mismo nivel que todas aquellas mujeres frívolas y sonrientes, todas ellas elegantemente vestidas Muérete de envidia, Sasuke, se burlo en silencio. Sakura Haruno no os necesita ni a ti ni a tu admiración para pasar un buen rato

Y entonces lo vio. Sasuke, el hombre más atractivo de la fiesta, estaba bailando, mejilla contra mejilla, con una rubia despampanante. Y la miraba con ojos inconfundiblemente seductores.

Sakura se quedo paralizada, sorprendida por la intensidad del sentimiento que la había invadido al verlo.

La música se interrumpió de pronto y todos se volvieron con curiosidad hacia el estrado en que estaba tocando la orquesta. Sasuke agarro a Sakura del brazo y, sintiéndose arrastrada por una garra de acero, la joven cruzo con él el pabellón y subió a la tarima.

-Sonríe—le ordeno Sasuke con una sonrisa radiante, mientras ambos se paraban ante el micrófono –Damas y caballeros—continuo, aunque Sasuke había captado toda la tención de los invitados, Sakura tenía la sensación de que todas y cada una de sus palabras iban dirigidas contra ella -¿Puedo proponer un brindis?—como por arte de magia, apareció el camarero con una bandeja y Sasuke alargo la mano para ofrecerle su copa a Sakura antes de agarrar la suya –Por Chiyo—exclamo vivamente mirando a su abuela –una mujer especial. Y por Sakura, una mujer rebelde que sin pensárselo mucho ha prometido convertirse en mi esposa—levanto su copa de champán –por el futuro y por todo lo que pueda depararnos—

-Por el futuro—repitieron alegremente a su alrededor.

Sakura miraba a todo el mundo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un nudo en la garganta. De pronto, Sasuke la agarro de la cintura.

-¡Eh!—siseo dándole un rápido abrazo; aquel contacto fugaz desencadeno en el interior de Sakura una cascada de fuego –Esta es la noche más feliz de tu vida, no lo olvides. Y la de Chiyo—la miraba con tanta intensidad que Sakura tuvo la sensación de que estaba leyendo en lo más profundo de su alma –Y nunca sabrás lo mucho que significa para mí. Gracias—

-No tenía otra opción—contesto emocionada e intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos.

-Siempre se puede elegir—le contesto Sasuke enigmáticamente –Y me alegro de que hayas tomado la decisión correcta—

La orquesta volvió a tocar y Sasuke bajo del estrado con Sakura, se abrió paso entre la gente y ambos empezaron a bailar una pieza tras otra. Giraban sin cesar, y Sakura, aturdida por la velocidad del baile y ensimismada en su torbellino de pensamientos, no advirtió que Sasuke la sacaba del bullicio dando vueltas y la llevaba al jardín.

-Vamos—le susurro con voz ronca, sus cabezas estaban tan cerca que Sakura podía sentir el calor del aliento de Sasuke en la mejilla –Tengo algo que quiero que sea para ti—

¡Era una sortija de compromiso! Sakura se quedo helada. Se esperaba un pequeño obsequio, pero no estaba preparada para recibir aquella preciosa sortija de diamantes que probablemente valdría una fortuna. ¿Qué ocurriría si la perdía, o si la hacía algún daño? Aparto la mano violentamente.

-No—susurro sintiendo crecer vertiginosamente su enfado –Estas yendo demasiado lejos, esta farsa está llegando demasiado lejos—

-No es lo que a mí concierne—el corto Sasuke. Con las sombras de la noche, sus facciones parecían grabadas en piedra –Esta sortija le pertenecía a Chiyo. Se la regale cuando gane mi primer millón, así que, te guste o no, vas a tener que llevarla en todo momento mientras Chiyo esté aquí, como una muestra de tu amor hacia ella y hacia mi—mientras hablaba, la acorralo contra la pared, haciendo que Sasuke se asustara.

-¿Amor hacia mí?—lo provoco Sakura imprudentemente –Sasuke, debes estar bromeando—

-¿Tú crees?—gruño Sasuke con una extraña sonrisa –Bien, en ese caso, yo también estoy sufriendo las consecuencias de mi broma—apoyo las manos en sus hombros convirtiendo aquel gesto en una caricia ardiente y peligrosamente emocionante. Sakura sintió una extraña debilidad en las piernas –A no ser, mi pequeña tentación, que mis labios puedas demostrarte que estas equivocada—

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? espero sus reviews n_n**


End file.
